Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School
by Kanon58
Summary: Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only one who cares of the 'Still Doll' Nagisa that keeps his sanity in place. WARNING A VERY DARK STORY
1. Imprisonment

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: If you think this is the usual Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fic i write, NOPE. It's at the next level of seriousness! It contains high mature content. In other words...if you are not used to these kind of fics, then please don't read or report just becuz you did not like it.**

 **Kanon58 is back! But like i said, don't expect me to finish unlike my 'The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa' fanfic. In advance, this fic contains 1-7 chapters then it's** _ **the end.**_

 **PREPARE TO DESPAIR! muhahaha!**

* * *

 **This scene from the Manga/Anime**

* * *

There is no escape. The God of Death is right before their eyes. The other teams were already captured. The only unit left is Karma and Nagisa's butai.

None of them are brave to go infront and face the Shinegami _except_ Nagisa.

"Stand back everyone." He came in to the front. "I'll stop his moves, then all of you pin him down." the way he say it, is implying the _clap stunner._ They immediately understood his plans and complied to wait.

Karma doubted if Nagisa is really _that_ big time- beating stronger and larger opponents. Takaoka is just a _laughing_ matter, but the God of Death? It's another level. _'You can't do it Nagisa.'_ However somewhere along, Karma prayed that it will work.

But if it really did work, then...Karma's pride is going to be _really_ butt hurt.

He will be envious again.

"Clap stunner? Too bad~ Mine is a different level kid."

* * *

 _ **CLAP!**_

* * *

Instantly-everyone were horrified. Nagisa's froze like a statue. Then they can hear him trying to speak, but could not. He resemble's Takaoka's situation. His mouth remained opened, and his tongue is trying to search the words. Saliva oozing from his mouth. However the next thing happend is, they lost their vision. _Becuz the God of Death just beated the crap out of them._

One by one. All were taken _down._

Karma is the last one to stand. Still wearing his eerie face. He knew _now_ how _much_ dangerous they had _done_ all for the sake of saving Bitch-sensei.

 _'welp, were done.'_ Karma is punched and lost his conciousness.

...

* * *

Karma's the first one to open his eyes. Till everyone did the same. He scanned around with his head. They seem to be inside a big animal cage for the sake of _hostage_ to bring Korosensei out to a trap. What he is more bothered is the collar on his necks. Not only him wears it, everyone else has _it._

To his assumptions it might be some electrified collar. However later on, the God of Death re-appeared and told them that it was a bomb.

That's more bad than getting cage in this situation. Karma does not want to die yet. Not that he is afraid of death, but if he is going to die...at very least he wanted to be cool like heroes.

 _'This isn't fair.'_

" _Nagisa?_ Nagisa?" It was Sugino's voice. Karma turned to his right side only to find Nagisa drooling excessively. He was surprised. The fact Nagisa looks worst than Takaoka falling off the ground.

"Hey? Can you _see_ me? Can you _hear_ us?" Tomohito Sugino's hands moved left right to see any reaction from Nagisa's eyes. But no response. Nagisa kept on drooling while his eyes ain't really looking at them. It's like staring into your soul. "What should we do?" Sugino cried out. "Nagisa's not responding!" Karma could only curt his face.

Nagisa won't be able to participate at fight if they escape.

 _'Dammit.'_ However Karma believes soon Korosensei will rescue them. _'Right, calm down Karma. We can still break through this danger.'_ It was really mockery that they think they are good enough to secretly rescue Bitch-sensei. Also, _Bitch-sensei betrayed them._

Karma does not look like it, but Karasuma,Irina and Korosensei are important to him. He loves them just like how he loved his teacher from class-D, before he loathed him.

Sure Bitch-sensei betrayed them. _It hurts_ , but...he _knew_ the _reason_ why she got enough of them. Not that he was _part_ of that _'annoying'_ plan to surprise Bitch-sensei on her birthday.

To their delight Karasuma and Korosensei finally appeared to rescue them!

To their dismay Korosensei is now trapped in the cage with them!

Worst! The cage is actually built anti-tentacles!

Really! Why is this happening!?

Who jixn them?!

Korosensei freed their hands and collars. Meanwhile Karasuma and God of Death were fight. To their surprise, when Karasuma almost winning the Shinegami pointed his finger and shot the man to his chest.

Not that they saw it with their eyes, cuz Korosensei is the one explaining them what's going on. To their surprise, "Unyaa! Irina-sensei rescued Karasuma-sensei!"

"What?!" didn't she betrayed them? Looks like she changed her mind. Besides...it's obvious that no matter how angry she is, she won't be able to kill the man she loves. It was her first real love after all.

"Nyuru! That's right Irina-sensei! Escape with Karasuma-sensei!"

"Wait what about us?" the boys said. While the girls were, "Is Karasuma okay? He isn't dead right? RIGHT?!"

Korosensei patted them all to calm the tension. "He did got shot in the chest, but due to Irina-sensei's shot to the Shinegami's bullet, she was able to atleast missed the target."

"Haha! I caught you before! Of course i'll got you again Korosensei!" It was the Shinegami's voice from the camera room.

"Say goodbye to your Dear teacher students~!"

Knowing his plan, they knew the water coming to drown them all.

"NO!" Korosensei quickly moved to shield them, "AT VERY LEAST NOT THE STUDENTS-"

But the water already flowed in the cage and everyone wasn't able to maintain balance cuz of the water force keep hitting them.

They are indeed drowing.

Karma and some of them are able to catch breath before the water completely ate them. To his fear, they had forgotten one person who couldnt move.

 _'Nagisa!'_ he saw Nagisa already drowned. Hoping he is not dead, Karma embraced him tight despite that he is also loosing his saved oxygen.

Then everyone lost conciousness like earlier.

...

* * *

They do not know what just happend, but they were in a brand new cage. First action they did was coughing water.

"Where are we...?" several mumbles from his classmates, a screen is just above them played. **"Ohoh~ you hamster are finally awake. Looks like nobody died. Good,** _ **good**_ **~"**

"Where is Korosensei you bastard!" yelled by Touka Yada. The God of Death inside the screen hummed before he showed them a picture.

"(gasp) K-k-Korosensei!?"

Korosensei is trapped in an ice cube. It must have been during when he drowned them to the cage. The Shinegami explained knowing they were all confused how on earth an ice cube stopped Korosensei's movements.

 **"The water that flooded to you is mixed with anti-tentacle liquido. That is why, while everyone is drowing, he is drowning too. Becuz water is his weakness remember? If you mix an anti-tentacle liquid then-it doubles his chances not to escape my ultimate trap!"** he snapped his fingers, **"Behold~! Ice Cube anti-tentacle cage! Perfect to capture an octopus like him."** he chuckled like some evil douche bag. **"Aren't I brilliant?"**

 _ **AHAHAHAHA!**_

His laugh echoed like some broken radio to their ears.

"...N-noway." Some of them felt weak at their legs. Some were now punching the walls or kicking the floor. Becuz he _got_ them. Some were just silent but despair painted on their face.

They were the losers. _'He won.'_

Karma knew instantly. That it is not the time to cry or weep. What's important is they are alive. Means, they just got to work their minds to make an escape!

Then, Karma remembered someone that is alike to Korosensei's condition. _Unmoving._

"Nagisa? Where is Nagisa?!" he slightly panick when he did not see the blue friend in his arms. Everyone is too busy to emo, he spotted Nagisa lying cold on the ground.

he ranned to him and softly grabbed his back and head. "Nagisa?" he listened to his heart by his ears on his chest.

 _Good relief._ "He's alive." but he has to hurry.

Karma had read from books before how to CPR. While some paid attention to him, and some are too depraved by the lost of rescue. _'forgive me Nagisa!'_ he got no choice. Right now, Karma did not think any malicious of this action...SoKarma performed CPR to Nagisa. Pumping the blue friend's chest then kiss him again until Nagisa finally coughed the water out.

Nagisa is now alright. _For now._

"..i did it." Karma found himself soaked, and slightly feeling the cold.

Nobody died from drowning.

Although he searched for more injuries just incase. Glad there was no other injury on Nagisa other than getting stunned.

He held close to the sleeping blue friend.

Not knowing white awaits them, The 2nd God of Death said something they would never imagine for him to do.

 **"Listen Class-E students. It will be boring if i just let you all go. So i got a bright idea both to fill the boredom of mine and urs~!"** he clicked his tongue.

Karma just glared at him.

 **"From now on...Your teacher will be me. Your room for class is just about to finish..."** they couldnt follow what he's saying right now.

 **"Once it's done. You kids will start ur life in my Prison School.~"**

if there is a mirror. Karma is sure, even his own face is terrified of what he had heard.

The Shinegami will toy them till they break into pieces.

...

* * *

Apparently there are camera's everywhere, despite that they are imprisoned on the cage.

One cage for the girls, and cage for them boys.

"Nagisa. It's time for you bath. I'll take off your clothes okay?" Akabane Karma talked to the still doll blue haired twin-tail friend, Shiota Nagisa. They have no idea how long he's been in this state. The only thing they kept wishing is the same thing. Bring back Nagisa to life he had lost.

Karma unbuttoned Nagisa's military outfit-revealing the skinny boy. Then he also made his way removing the underwear from his legs. Pulling the pigtails. Hair down, _ready for bath._

"Nagisa, i'll wash your armfeet okay?" despite knowing already that- no matter how much he asked for permission, the latter would not even work his eyes or speak with his mouth. All day, Nagisa is like literally a doll. You need to brush his hair, bath him and feed him. Know the baby alive toy? Nagisa's is that toy.

Karma just had to bare it again. He scrubbed the sensitive sides of his friend, hoping he will make him blush. Or get tickled. It does not matter what emotion. He only needs a reaction! Any response from his touch! However in the end...there wasn't a single bounce back.

"Nagisa? I'll shampoo your hair. I'll cover your eyes okay?" He put the goggles on Nagisa's eyes for safety meassures of not injuring his eyes by the soap or bubbles coming from the shampoo. "How does it feel? Do you like it?" Karma's joker face is still there. At possible times, if it's infront of Nagisa, he must not show his weakness. ' _Just not yet, i won't broke down easily.'_ Karma filled Nagisa's hair with shampoo bubbles. "I'll rinse you now."

 _SPLASH._

 _drip,drop. drip..drop._

"Ok, done! Look at you!" He grabbed the small mirror. Shoved infront of Nagisa's face. No response or anything. "See? Told you, you'll _like_ it." Karma does not need to hear his friend's comment. He just have to imagine Nagisa's response like they do- everyday at school.

 _It was hard..._ but Karma must remain strong. He's the only one capable of having patience taking care of Nagisa's un-living eyes.

Then there's another problem. The one whose supposed to be their leader is burning in fever. Isogai Yuuma is in no condition to make commands. At times of about 'surviving of poor people' The best choice they had to hear tips is from Isogai. His family is poor, he made his family well-maintained health despite the fact that they have nothing to eat. Study,Work then take care of his sick Mother and siblings.

They can survive this cruel situation if only Isogai can tell them what to do. But the bad luck is on their side, he's too weak to even open his eyes. Maehara's incharge of taking care of his fever while taking instructions from the child of doctor-family. Takebayashi.

He told everyone not to get near Isogai becuz of obvious reasons. They do not want to have more sick people inside the cage. Cuz if all of them get sick, they'll absolutely die until none of them is left to escape.

Isogai understands. It's not like he can't hear them. He's not resenting anyone, in fact he feels like a burdern. Worried that Maehara can be sick cuz of staying with him almost 24hours.

"Maehara. How about you sleep to the corner."

"Idiot, i can't leave you! Especially your still in burning. I'll go change the water." Maehara stood and went to the shower room where Karma is now dressing Nagisa back to his military clothes. They do not have spare clothes to begin with.

Maehara picked over the curtain. "Oi, Karma? Are you done? I need to change Isogai's water."

Karma nodded and seems to be in good mood as he keep brushing Nagisa's hair. "Sure. Go right in. Were done." after combing and drying Nagisa's hair. "Come Nagisa, time to go back to bed. I'm sure you are tired. Don't worry, i'll tell you a story to bed." With that he lifted Nagisa to stand on his own feet.

It's not like Nagisa cannot walk or what. It's just he does not move unless you make him move. Example right, if you lift him up to stand...he will indeed stand but he won't walk. If you supported him to walk, he will walk.

That's how Nagisa is. A somewhat robot.

Leaving Maehara at the shower room. He also took the chance to laundry the clothe that he is placing on Isogai's forehead. "Isogai also needs a bath." Maehara nodded in determination. "Alright! Like Karma...I'll make him take a bath!" Cuz damping him only with wet clothe won't keep him clean. He still needs a _real_ bath.

Maeahara came back to grab Isogai to atleast try to take a bath. "Eh? bath..? I want to but..were saving soap and shampoo for the useful ones-"

"Shut up! Who said you are useless?! If you don't want to be a burden then just follow my orders dumbass!" Isogai watched his bestfriend had teary eyes forming at the edge of his eyes. He must have been really worried at him. So he comply with a nod. "ok. Help me take a bath too...Maehara." with a smile, Maehara helped Isogai to take a proper bath.

"Is anyone else feeling sick?" Takebayashi asked just incase some of them is just keeping quiet of their condition. Justice lifted his hand and said,

"Everyone's fine except that they are hungry." his stomach growls. Terasaka is the most annoyed at the hunger he is feeling right now. "Dammit! I want food!"

The way he whined irritated some of his male classmate.

But they decided not to do a side comment carelessly. Cuz hungry people can kill eachother only about food frustration. Then the cage of girls replied by just between the bars.

"Stop screaming it so loud! Everyone is hungry! And...it's annoying ok!?" Nakamura Rio scolded. Of course, at times like these...even friends, you wanna punch them when someone whines. _When it's obviously nothing for them to do and fix it!_

"Now don't start fighting! Isogai's not feeling well! Stop arguing!" Was Kataoka Megu's order.

Karma sighed and massaged his shoulders a bit by his own. He has to admit, taking care of Nagisa is tiring. Even so, he can't let Nagisa pee on his pants right? or smell bad like some rotten corpse.

Then he stared at Nagisa. His eyes were open. Karma promised he would tell him stories...

"Nagisa. You know..." however, Karma's golden eyes landed on Nagisa's lips.

He remembered the CPR. Karma couldnt believe himself! He just blushed and looked away while covering his mouth. _'...calm down Karma. Not in a place like this...!'_ Mentally smacking himself, he continued to his mission.

"..I promise Nagisa-kun. I won't let you decay here." Not that he's dead. It's just an idiom. And What if possibilities...~

Karma's hand travlled to Nagisa's bangs, smiling softly he made Nagisa's eyes close. _Like what you do to someone who dies._ "Good night."

Karma then decided to nap himself.

There are no windows...None of them could tell what time it is, if it is day,noon or midnight.

All they know...they have to bare such insanity.

* * *

...

 **"The Day has finally come! "** The 2nd God of Death said. The cage barrel's automatically opened when he pressed some buttons on the control room that he is hiding.

 **"Come out on the cage my dear Hamsters~ I mean, my students."**

Everyone were weak. The fact it's been a while since they had been in a bigger space. The cage made them somewhat shut-in. A little feeling weird on their own feet and sensation outside the cage...They were instructed to follow instruction.

 **"As you already know, those collar you had on neck are bomb. Here is the good news! I changed it into electrified collar circuit while everyone is heavly sleeping when i released a gas."**

"What?! Since when-" they did not know such thing happend. The Shinegami is full of evil surprise, reminds them of Korosensei and Nagisa.

The 2nd God of Death did not care how they feel. "I'm about to tell you the rules before i open the door to your classroom." he cleared his throat in excitement.

 **"Please look at the monitor."**

Everyone did what he said, then...what they saw was...

 **"What you see are the list of reward. In which subject you have higher grades or specialized with. You will gain something you need to survive my prison school~!"** The Shinegami explained in his own delight.

 **Math-** _ **Bed with pillow and comfy sheet.**_

 **English- Each time you score here, You can receieve Your own** _ **Shampoo and Conditioner. Soap, bath towel.**_

 **History-** _ **Extra Food.**_

 **Literature-** _ **Can stay out of cage for atleast 3hours.**_

 **Home Economics-** _ **You will be given something you can spend time in order not to get bored. Like Porn Magazines, Light Novel Books. Or Manga about animes.**_

 **Science-** _ **You can take a bath at a real bathroom and use the toilet.**_

Karma narrowed his eyes by understanding what he's trying to say. _'basically we earn the grades to gain human needs.'_ In order to remain a healthy living!

That's just sick. Much sick than Asano's daddy principal rules...!

"...Science." They heard Okuda Manami muttered. "Science...science...!" she fidget on her own. "I-if i have high grades on Science...t-t-t-then i won't need to take a bath on the flithy corner! I can finally be good as new!" Okuda clasp her hands. Then the girls realize the award is not bad as it is. Although, with an empty stomach and been away from studies...they doubted if they can even score.

it was then Karma had a resolve. _'i need a bed for Nagisa.'_ Cuz Nagisa can't keep on sleeping on the cold floor. And so him is so tired of sleeping at the cold-hard floor...!

 _'then extra food.'_ Karma glanced at his doll Nagisa. _'no. i need to score them all...!'_

He's sure everyone else does not care at their classmates needs right now. They all wanted to be selfish at the rewards.

 **"If you understand it. Then~"** the door of their new classroom opened.

 **"The Prison School studies...Starts~!"**

Akabane Karma is prepared, to do anything...for Nagisa's pitiful state.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Well ok, the first chapter aint pleasing. Im sorry i was sloppy. You can give me ideas if you want, im not in hurry to finish this one.

 **REVIEW...?**


	2. Cope

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: like i said, this is torture and deeeespaaaiir And Karmanagi fanfic. So dont be shock on any sudden moves inside this story nyahahaha.**

* * *

 **Math-**

 _ **Bed with pillow and comfy sheet.**_

 **English-**

 **Each time you score here, You can receieve Your own** _ **Shampoo and Conditioner. Soap, bath towel.**_

 **History-**

 _ **Extra Food.**_

 **Literature-**

 _ **Can stay out of cage for atleast 3hours.**_

 **Home Economics-**

 _ **You will be given something you can spend time in order not to get bored. Like Porn Magazines, Light Novel Books. Or Manga about animes.**_

 **Science-**

 _ **You can take a bath at a real bathroom and use the toilet.**_

* * *

For all God knows, time and date no longer matter to them. The poor students of class-E had finally _able_ to _cope_ with their living inside the Prison School. At first it was difficult to get used to it, you know why?

Not only that they smell _bad_ becuz of no soap and shampoo. They urinate in the bucket _that is purposely_ left inside both of the girls' cage and the boy's cage. _Means_ , they were treated like little baby that has no shame to pee. However, _becuz they are no longer babies_. Can you imagine the humiliating scene where you got to pee on a bucket while everyone is there watching you with no privacy!? It stinks! And becuz they peed a lot and poop-the girls decided not to wear bra and panties. It was same for the boys-they all decided to save their underwear before it torns off without getting laundry! They could have rashes in their skin if they did not!

But all of those torture, the Shinegami had added them a curtain to be able to use the 'so called' shower room at the corner of the human cage. Still pee and pooing on bucket, they also gained **limit** one soap for girls and the boys. _As well the shampoo_. Sometimes there is a conditioner. But like they argue is...the point of who must be always clean.

 _The useful ones or the useless ones!_

Everyone understands they had to give the prize to the useful one. Such as Karma and Takebayashi _at the male's cage_. As for the girls for Kataoka Megu and Okuda Manami. For they had the brains for survival at the moment.

Okuda could be a temporary nurse (Kanzaki helps too) cuz she knows science. But Okuda has more knowledge to side effects (based on her nursing to the virused incident). And Megu's order's puts the girls to _unite_ -despite _deep inside_ they are trying so hard not to be selfish.

Cuz everyone is sweaty and no longer smells like a flower!

 _ **This is hell.**_

As so much for Karma's advantage as the most useful at the moment, he instead had given his bath riches to Nagisa. _Becuz...Nagisa cannot move._ Nagisa will die if nobody take cares of him. Although, everyone hoped Isogai to get well. From all of them-even Karma himself admitted Isogai is the best choice and really deserves to survive this hardship.

They were all born in silver spoon- _except_ Isogai. Sure Itona is poor-but that is not until they got indebted. Isogai deserves to be freed from this prison.

 _Now, those actually ends._ Cuz the classroom where if they top a certain subject-they can live normal and not so insane in this torture.

At first, they were all selfish to aim their prefer subject. But then, after a lil bit cool off their heads...They realized they should team up.

* * *

 **So here's what had happend.**

* * *

Karma is told to top notch all subjects. _Karma never did intended to loose one subject._ As the rest of them will just aim for their prefer subject.

Magically, the horrible cage that has no beds...finally there were beds! The plan is to collect bed at the subject of Math.

Although, most of the class failed- _except_ becuz of Karma's amazing brain they were able to collect beds for all of the both sides.

Then what the girls really did aimed for were Science and english. So that _some_ lucky can get a proper bath or just stock up soaps and shampoo for daily basis- _and of course food._ They can share by the barrels between.

Speaking of food, they do not need to work hard for it. Becuz the Shinegami opened a canteen for them! _Although the food is all the same._

Mushed Potato rice and water.

Yep, that's all the food. Then no second plates!

How cruel! He really wants them dead huh!?

If you are wondering where is Ritsu, here...you got to know that she got hacked right? Then they got drowned at the water cage.

Basically, all of their phones are broken. However Itona said he can still fix some of the strong phone. _Not all phones are completey dead even if they got thrown off the water._

They leave that problem to him.

Itona does not mind. Infact he has a strong mentalism. Maybe becuz he had survived tentacle experiement...who knows.

 **"Good morning class~"** The blackboard-was not a blackboard. But instead a monitor showing the Shinegami with a blackboard from his behind. _Yep, he's not teaching them face to face._

The whole class-E greeted with ever failed pleased tone. "Good Morning Shinegami-sensei."

 **"Alrighty! For today's lesson. Hmm...~Let's see,"** actually, the 2nd Shinegami is a very **lazy...** teacher.

 **"Just answer the quiz here...nhh, There~"** He's teaching them- _but obviously_ not doing it by heart- **but by boredom**. At first he was enthusiastic to teach. But as days passed (not that they know how many days it is or could be actually just minutes) slowly...his teaching becoming sloppy. Most of the time he just tells them to take note and answer the quiz on the screen (that is apparently taken from internet quizes)...In other words, they ain't really learning new. The 2nd Shinegami just put a dang question then find the right answer in google.

That's how he teaches. Very insulting to Korosensei's wonderful aspect of teaching! Infact the principal sure is cruel-but they atleast do learn! Unlike this one! _ **Torture and learn nothing!**_

That class-E thinks they might loose their polished knives anytime soon if this continues.

Not that it is affecting Karma. Fast like a gust of wind, Karma's keep on writing down the answers in his paper sheet. However all whose busy in answering it, were interrupted.

 **"Shiota Nagisa-kun~ Again, you aren't answering the quiz~ Sensei-will soon mark you for being a bad boy~"** that actually got unwanted arched eyebrows from all.

Nagisa is not in any position to even write! And it's his fault! He knows it-yet look! He is mocking! _As if pretending that...the poor Nagisa can actually move!_

 **"Shiota Nagisa~ gee, stop ignoring Shinegami-sensei and just grab the pencil. Come on~ I know you can write!"** he snickered at the screen. **"You love writing notes right?"** he then chukled, **"Writing weakness of the octopus! Korosensei righty!"**

everyone bit their lips. Trying so hard not to comment. Not to correct him or defend him, for the electrified collar is still at their necks!

"Sensei, your distracting the whole class in the middle of quiz." Karma glared at him, the Shinegami isn't piss off with him. Becuz he politely said it- _but did hinting annoyance._

 **"Ahh! Sumanu~Sumanu~ Akabane Karma-kun~! Shinegami-sensei will shut up now~!"** the stupid teacher is actually pleased when this is considered a real 'quiz'.

What he did not know he ain't fit to be a teaching them! After a moment of silence...

* * *

 **"Time's up! Everybody stop answering the sheets!"** The Shinegami chimed, "Nakamura Rio-chan. Please do distribute their answer sheet."

Rio stood-with a groan sign of complaining. But she did what she was told to anyway~

"I'll be taking this." Maybe you are wondering why her? _shouldnt it be Megu?_ Well, the Shinegami says it is boring if they would follow Korosensei's rules in the class. And becuz this is _his_ class-he choose who he wants to be put at the job.

For no real good reason, he actually picked the unfit ones for these jobs.

 **He made Terasaka Ryouma the Class President, the Vice President to be Rio, then the Secretary Kurahashi Hinano.**

See? What on earth is he trying to do of this classroom? He picked them to torture them huh? He knew Rio hates to work. Terasaka is so over with responsibility. And Hinano is not the type that likes to write. She would prefer to watch and listen.

Karma knew why... _'he's toying us, and trying to stress people who dislike their position.'_ indeed he is.

"I'll be taking this-" Rio stopped when she reached Nagisa's desk. _Nagisa is still doll._ And the answer sheet? Completely empty. She sighed and took it, "I'll be taking this."

Nobody wants to say anything.

They just need to control their thoughts and feelings to avoid punishment from The Shinegami. Who the hell wants to get electrified?

After that they were dismissed to eat. **"Breaktime! Enjoy your food my dear students~"** the monitor turns off. _It's like a normal blackboard again._

"Uegh," Kaede Kayano could feel her stomach grumble in disgust. "Mushed potato rice again. I'm so done with this flavor...!"

"Can't be helped. We are prisoners, not students..." Okano Hinata just took her plate with the immuned food. Of course, no matter how tasty or hungry a human is...as long as the food is basically _always the same_ -it will eventually get rejected by our stomach _or our taste bud._

Not that they are in any position not to be _thankful._ Things could have been more worst if it weren't mushed up potato rice and water.

Karma placed his tray to Nagisa's table. The table is actually long (like the one in prisons) but Karma always make Nagisa sat at the corner to avoid attention from the camera's.

They had learned that the camera set on the wall -are not really seeing all. In a different angel-it could do an eye trick. Making you somewhat there-but not there. And becuz Nagisa has dangerous condition of getting assault. He never wanted the Shinegami to notice Nagisa more than he already did at class hour.

"Here Nagisa," Karma lifted up his spoon-and ate the mushed up potato rice. Chewing it before putting it back at the said spoon. "Eat." **The food he chewed for Nagisa.**

 _Yes ladies and gentlemen._ Karma is chewing the food first before he makes Nagisa to eat it _. Becuz as told many times-_ Nagisa will only move if you make him move. And becuz Nagisa is like a newborn baby where you _got to chew it for him-_ it's been Karma's job to feed Nagisa properly without choking.

Everyone actually finds it really surprising and _disturbing_. That Karma _...that_ scary Karma really does care deeply about Nagisa. Almost reaching the line point of privacy!

He CPR him and now chewing his food, bathing him-and touches him everywhere needed. _Just how much Karma's saliva got gulp into Nagisa's?_

Nagisa did chew the food like some robot. Karma's one hand making Nagisa's jaw move _up and down_ to carefully chew all of it before gulping it down with the water. "Here, drink slowly..." Nagisa drinked the glass of water when Karma lifted it up to his mounted mouth _-slightly force drinking._ Then Karma took out something from his pocket. A Bread!

"Nagisa, here...have some bread. I got it by top notching History." Karma split the bread in half. "One for me and one for you~" Karma dipped the bread in the water before feeding it to Nagisa's...

"Is it delicious?" Karma giggled at his own amusement of baby sitting his friend. Suddenly Muramatsu Takuya began to do a side comment.

"Don't you get tired of taking care of Nagisa?" followed by Taisei Yoshida. "Yeah. And becuz of focusing onto taking care of him..your not eating your food yet!"

Karma's eyes landed on his own food. _They are right_ , he's too busy feeding Nagisa. He had forgotten that he has to eat too. Still the mischevous smile act, Karma wiped some dirt on Nagisa's mouth before actually grabbing his own spoon to eat.

"Can't be helped right? Somebody has to help Nagisa-kun survive~" taking a bite to his food on his spoon. "Bet if i'm dead. None of you would even care about Nagisa-kun."

Somehow, the last tone changed into deadly ones. Karma is hinting the fact-he's lonesome care to help Nagisa when- _Nagisa actually sacrificed himself for them to get less injury!_

"M-man! Were just worried at your health idiot!" Yoshida decided to end the topic with that. But then, "I appreciate the thought, but i'll be rather happy for you all to get more concerned of Nagisa-kun~" he smirked, and his eyes hints evil grin.

Muramatsu and Yoshida gulped returning to their own food.

Then another voice caught Karma's attention away from his food. "Don't forget to take care of yourself Karma. Don't you copy those tragic heroes in anime! Example Tales of the *byss! Guy and L*ke! Kyaaah! *coughs*" It was Yuzuki Fuwa.

Actually...the times they are seperated are only when they have to get back to the cage and sleep. But the rest of their freetime _if not inside the classroom,_ they can stay at the canteen. Although they couldnt go other places beside the canteen- **not unless** they work with the subject of Literature. _It can give them freewill to wander the rest of this closed facility._

"Of course i won't." Politely Karma's respond. "Thanks." Then he eat.

Fuwa leaving him with Nagisa...Karma's attention is now attracted to Terasaka,Rinka Hayami,Ryounosuke Chiba,Sosuke Sugaya and Takebayashi doing some meeting at the other corner.

 _'Definetly a rare combination.'_

* * *

That's not a good sign.

* * *

Silently, despite all the chattering inside the canteen, Karma's ears are only listening to that rare combination of students.

He can't really hear much _-cuz it's a lil far from his hearing range._ But anyway, he can actually put slight translation what they are discussing.

 _"You think you can do it here?"_ Is Terasaka's talking to Rinka. Rinka who we know looking smart but not genius-is actually talking to someone as Terasaka?! Karma saw the girl nodded. _"yes i can."_ then Takebayashi fixing his glasses, _"Then, it's all set."_

 _"What's all set...?"_ Karma keep on eating-but narrowing his eyes. _"What are they planning?"_ Yeah, what are they are planning behind his back? No...Behind everyone's back. _'Well, guess they are brave enough to accept the punishment is they failed.'_ it's not their concern. Everyone knew doing something stupid leads to electrify punishment!

Cuz Karma could see who knows and whose invold at the meeting. Everyone was just chattering trying to make a happy school mode. But those weird group doing something fishy.

"Nagisa. Were done eating." Karma lifted both of their trays and heading to the trashcan. "Let's read you a manga." they went back to the cage.

...

* * *

Karma reads the manga he had earned from top notching Home economics. "And so to be continued~" he closed the thick manga. "Well, that is really short." Anyway thick books will seem short if you are in a place where time is endless. He glanced at Nagisa's unfazed condition. Karma patted Nagisa's head to tease. "Now, don't make that face~! I know the plot is kind of stupid." Right now, nobody is at the cage.

Despite having beds now...they definetly don't want to stay locked up. However Karma find a little bit liking to have lonesome moment with Nagisa here at their bed. _Actually less carrying him._ Its hard to carry him around everysingle move.

"So what you want to do next Nagisa?" he picked random manga's. "How about this one? Interested?" Karma keep on making conversations. Still no response, Karma's cool attitude suddenly dropped...

It's a bipolar attack. _'...will this continue forever?'_ Forever Nagisa cannot speak? It's becoming annoying indeed. Why can't Nagisa get better fast? or is the time did not passed as they thought so? Akabane Karma is unaware of the scary face he is making right now.

 **It's the face of a person who is forced to shoulder heavy duty.**

Karma remained silent. He's did not notice his own hands tightening hold at the manga book.

Meanwhile, Nagisa's open mouth moved to close his own lips. "Kar. ma."

Karma snapped and alerted himself to Nagisa. _'what-'_

Nagisa is not moving. _**But...his lips! It's trying to move...!**_

"Ka..r..mma."

 _'that's right Nagisa! slowly...and careful..! Speak to me!'_ Karma does not want to stress Nagisa to immediately speak the right words. _'Take your time Nagisa. Just say a word a little more!'_ Nagisa repeated his name all over till... " . bur...den. ."

Karma's wide smile of hope replaced down to a scratchy face. He _heard_ Nagisa.

 **Nagisa just apologize for being a burden.** _'Damn. Was it obvious?'_ Was his feelings of heavy burden is obvious?! When he promised not to despair and promised to make Nagisa not useless! " . So...ri. Kar...ma."

"..bur..den. . -"

Karma couldnt take to listen more. He embraced Shiota Nagisa. _"Nagisa-kun!"_

tighting his embrace, hushing the blue head-Nagisa's words were now blocked by Karma's shoulders. "Don't say that. You are never a burden to me!" Karma's not crying or anything...but his face is completely guilty. Karma could not lie that he is _sometimes_ mad. Mad that Nagisa couldnt fight the effect of clap stunner. How weak!

However...he knew Nagisa is too precious to be blame of what has happend to him! To them! And his own condition!

"Nagisa-kun. I'm sorry."

Nagisa did not talk. It's like...Nagisa is back at being a stufftoy. "Sorry." Karma repeated it anyway. Somehow...hoping Nagisa no longer sees his lies of not tired of this.

..

* * *

Bedtime came. Karma huggles himself to Nagisa. To add more warm to his friend. Everyone is asleep. None of them wants to be alert-for they don't think the Shinegami will kill them. _He won't of course,_ becuz it's not fun right? _He is bored right?_ So they truly believe they wouldnt be assassinated while sleeping their butts.

However...

Terasaka,Takebayashi,Rinka,Chiba, and Sugaya...are wide awake.

"Let's escape here."

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

sheeeeet. Dammit don't try to escape! Well please compliment me of what i have done to them! Cuz am horrible! Evil people like me deserves reviews~! Kyaha! Hope you are enjoying. What do you think will happen?!

 **REVIEW...!**


	3. Punishment

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: .dun...Another bell rings! Means-another torture despairing daaay! BANZAIiii.**

 **Hey! *tsundere act* I-its not like i have a thing to write dark fics! poi~! *pouts* nanchatte! XD DONT HATE ME NE! 8D**

* * *

At the other corner of the canteen. Kaede Kayano does not feel comfortable at herself. By the fact she is not wearing her bra and panties inside the military outfit that is given to them...Kayano hoped rescue soon. Despite being an actress, she could get tired of it too.

In order not to go crazy, she has decided to make a diary.

Especially, the diary is about Karma and Nagisa.

* * *

 **1st Prison Entry:** _My name is Kaede Kayano. Right now, i will write everything that is happening to us...I have to make clear this isnt a diary. But a journal entry of the 'Despairing Days' we are currently experiencing. The replacement notes of Nagisa's job to write everything is now passed down to me. I decided about that myself. Incase that...we die. I TAKE THAT BACK. I'm sure rescue will come!_

While everyone is whining for no food, and baths. Frankly speaking i myself is very itchy, and i think our smell is no longer you can call a 'girl'. I don't think i need to tell you the exact details of how disgusting we are right now. It's not been long that the memory is so fresh in our minds. We were outside the world and now...for whoever knows, or has any idea where we are hidden too. This is perfect built prison facility. Absolutely no windows, but it has aircon (that's one thing i should take note)...

What i'm worried the most (even we could almost kill eachother) ...Karma, i'm a little bit worried. Of course Nagisa is much more worrying, but by these barrels-only i can see Karma everyday massaging Nagisa's legs. So that Nagisa can still feel himself despite not having any emotions right now.

I wanted to help, but like i said, boy's and girls cannot be together in one cage. Maybe the Shinegami does not want us to...um, ehehe, this might sound like i'm implying something! But..the only reason i could think off is he does not want us to get into relationships?

You know! Example Rinka and Chiba could do...stuffs.

Or...Okajima Taiga-he definetly will do something!

Maybe, The Shinegami is not that evil.

But wait, this is torture as well...! I know! He want's to distress us more!

Having support with male to protect you-and a male has some girl to protect gives strong will right? I see...!~So dat's how you play huh.

* * *

 **2nd Prison Entry:** Don't ask me what time or date it is. I'm just putting entry one two and three-to put openings and endings to my notes.

Terrible thing is happening! Yada and Hara got skin rashes between their legs! Eww! I feel bad for them! But i cannot do anything for them! The soap should be used rarely...or it will melt faster! God! Please, hopefully it's really just rashes. Not...you know, skin virus or something!

Today, Karma bathed Nagisa. And..i see Karma rubbing his shoulders. He needs some massage. I can see the pain in his eyes. He's baring everything for Nagisa's sake! Please Nagisa get better soon...! At this rate, even Karma will be in bad condition.

Speaking of bad condition, Isogai's fever went up again. The reason he is not yet dead is becuz of Takebayashi's instructions to Maehara...

The prison school had opened. Karma is now everyone looks up too. Our hopes and burden is on his back! Fight Karma! Please stay strong and reliable! We made him top notch all the subjects to collect bed-and living looking for our sake.

I hope Karasuma sensei is alive. Maybe he's at the hospital? Maybe that is why until now we ain't rescued...Korosensei too is trapped like us. Seriously, help!

* * *

 **3rd Prison Entry:** Isogai made it to the class...but as expected, he's too sick to listen to the stupid lessons the Shinegami been discussing. Especially Nagisa, i wonder if Nagisa could hear us? Oh wait, he does...cuz he follows Karma's order to chew food. The Shinegami keep on scolding Nagisa not taking notes. What the hell! He is crazy!

Oh no...I see Karma having slight headache. But he remained strong.

Oh dear...Karma can't last long.

I know! I should take place of taking Nagisa-ahh! I forgot! were on seperate cage!

I tried to approach Karma about replacing him a bit...however, for some weird reason Karma does not trust Nagisa's condition to any of us.

Hmm...i get your point. Someone might do 'mercy killing' to Nagisa. But heeey! I'm not that terrible! Even if we all die! the last thing i would do is not to kill Nagisa to be out of this misery!

Also it is disturbing enough for us girls...seeing Okajima not ashamed of pleasing himself to the porn's he top notched. *coughs* yes he is masturbating. gosh, he could atleast volume doooown. eww!

* * *

 **4th Prison Entry:** ...weird Rinka and Chiba talking to Terasaka? I wonder what they are up to. I see Karma reading books to entertain Nagisa. Massaging him again in parts that is needed to be heated.

Karma's hugging Nagisa to put warm. Nagisa is somewhat comatose to me. Alive yet not living.

Good thing Isogai's fever went down after eating mushed potato rice...

but ughhh eating it every single day makes me puke.

You cannot blame me! If you are in my position even eating pudding daily can-_!

ahhh...i take it back! I can eat pudding forever!

I really think Rinka and Chiba is going to help Terasaka's plans to succeed. Attempt escape?

* * *

 **5th Prison entry:** I tried to talk to Nagisa like Karma does. There i realize how much this is a pain to Karma. It is a lil irritating burden to talk to someone whose half dead.

This is so sad. I think we might suicide if this continues forever. I hope not! i'm scared of cannibalism!

Lately, to help the good mood to us..I make conversations to be just 'slightly able' to make this like a vacation camping! Talking to girls about love interest and fun stuffs...

It did work! i only doubt how much long we could keep up...or myself to keep up happy smile.

Happy smile saves sad people! As long as someone smiles, the hope will not disappear right?

Yada and Hara's rashes are now looking good. But still they really need to stop scratching! We don't want to see infection next!

It's time to go to bed...I shot a glance to Karma and Nagisa sleeping bodies before i gone to sleep. None of us think someone is brave enough to make an escape attempt.

Well, it's not like were the ones who will receive punishment so who cares? Goodluck to them! And if they escape-make sure they ask rescue for us too!

 **END OF ENTRY...**

* * *

The moment Karma opened his eyes. He did not expect himself...to have over slept. By saying overslept, it's becuz nobody is at the cage at the moment except him and Nagisa and oh Isogai is there too (resting cuz he is sick) _'Maehara must be out to grab some extra food.'_ He sit up to scanned the surrounding with sleeply eyes. Rubbing them and yawning. His one hand travelled to Nagisa chest then up his neck and forehead. _'he's not dead.'_ Smiling, "Good morning Nagisa." he just wanted to say good morning if possible.

By that short moment. Nagisa blinked. So fast that Karma is not sure if Nagisa really did blink at all! "Nagisa...?" he says, "Can you blink for me?" to his dismay, Nagisa did not blink.

 _ **That's...weird. Maybe it was his own eyes blinking and not Nagisa's?**_

Then he heard the cage open. It is Maehara coming back with bread on his hand.

"Oh, Karma you awake!"

"Welcome back Maehara." Karma greeted him. Maehara sat beside's Isogai, asking him to sit up. Isogai obediently did. He does not talk much- _to save energy._

"Eat and then sleep again okay?" Isogai nodded.

"Where's everyone?" Karma asked, Maehara did not find it weird. I mean why would you even ask where is everyone? Maehara knew Karma is just concerned deeply.

"At the canteen." Maehara ate his bread portion. "The classroom is not yet open." he gulped down by the water. "So chill and relax. Were not late."

"I see." Karma sighed in relief. Despite that the room is just next to them-they do not want to get late. Cuz they do not know what will the Shinegami will say and do if they don't move what he wanted them to be doing.

Suddenly, the peace is now alarmed by some red lights and beeping. **RED ALERT,RED ALERT** "w-what's that?! What is going on!?" Maehara panicked. _Isogai did too-but not so energetic_. Karma turned serious, _'don't tell me..?'_

This hasnt happen before. But surely, as you had seen in movies...when red lights appear, there must be an intruder or someone made an attempt escape!

Karma's eyes widen in realization. He know some group that might have done something stupid!

It might be Terasaka's! _'those five!'_

Before they could even move, they heard the Shinegami's voice calling them. **"Everyone come quickly to the front of your cage. If you do not i will push the button and give you all punishment! Someone just did attempt to escape."** The Shinegami's voice is not silly-but upset.

Karma left Nagisa at his bed, as Maehara supported Isogai to stand at the front. Everyone who is at the canteen are now standing to the barrel's front.

 **"Well~well."** The Shinegami who they haven't seen face to face (been a while) just got himself infront of them. _Instead of getting happy, hearing the announcement means...they had made him mad! But who the hell just did something stupid?!_

The Shinegami smiled, but his smile are actually those who are angry inside. _He is not pleased._ **"As you already know, do something stupid such as escaping will receive punishment~"** then, behind him appeared worn out Terasaka, Sugaya,Takebayashi,Rinka and Chiba. Seems like they got captured back here.

Everyone made faces and surprised sounds. They did not think someone would actually break the Shinegami's rule! _Oh boy! They are so dead!_

 **"You know what, i've been kind. Letting you all live,study peacefully at my Prison School. Look? Nobody of you is dead yet! Means i'm not really torturing you people to your deathbeds! And i placed electrified collars on your necks so that you wont even try to defy me!"** he's in a glee tune. **"So who would have thought? Despite knowing punishment you.."** he eyed the bad kids as remembering their faces. **"Still attempted to escape from Shinegami-sensei. You guys knows what this means right?"**

Everyone gulped (despite only the five will be punished) The Shinegami revealed his remote control. **"I guess the punishment isnt scary enough huh?"** his eyes seized in zero. Karma already knew the Shinegami is not going to be good anymore.

Seriously! Why did they ruin their peaceful -safe life? _Atleast..the word 'safe' fits right?_

Everyone knew it coming! They will be toasted till they collapse!

However, it did not come. The Shinegami start to smile for real-as if he's in good mood now **. "But Sensei applause you for bravery! However! Like i said...You guys are not afraid of punishment..."** he walked towards Karma's direction. Karma has no idea why is he facing him.

 **"Means, you guys don't mind if i punish someone else to your faults right?"** Immediately Terasaka,Sugaya,Takebayashi,Rinka and Chiba snapped their heads to see their classmate if they are alive yet or not. "N-no. Don't." Rinka said, even Sugaya and Chiba saying it. "Punish us instead! Let the others out of this mess-"

Terasaka is pissed off. "Hey! Were the ones who escape so don't you dare punish someone else!" By their horrified reaction only enlighten the plans of the reaper. His grin widen into evil grinning. **"Hehh~ not afraid to get punished but afraid for your friends to get in danger? You should have thought of that before doing stupid things~"**

He lifted his remote control and pushed the button. Karma thought it was him to get punish (cuz if there is a camera, the Shinegami can see him knowing Terasaka's suspicious plans but did not do anything.)

Instead. _**They heard Nagisa screamed in pain.**_

 _"KyahhAaarghhh!"_

Everyone's head were startled. They did not expect Nagisa's collar to activate. "N-Nagisa!?" random pleads from Kayano,Sugino,Fuwa,Maehara and Kanzaki.

"What the hell! Leave Nagisa alone!" (Maehara)

"Nagisa is innocent!" (Fuwa)

"Punish us all! Spare Nagisa!" (Sugino)

"Nagisa is not even doing anything!" (Kanzaki)

"Make it stop!" (Kayano)

The Shinegami pushed the button more hard that Nagisa's scream becoming sweet to his ears **. "Ohh~ Love it. Your screaming is sexy-"**

 **PUNCH!** _Akabane Karma just appeared infront of him-landing a punch on his face._

"K-Karma?! Whaat!?" Karma's eyes were deadly. Ready to murder someone.

They suddenly got terrified for Karma's safety. How dare he punched the 2nd God of Death!? "Karma idiot! Do you want to get killed!? Why do you have to make it worst!" is Terasaka's concerned.

However Karma is not listening. "How dare you..." he's turning into a devil. The Shinegami looked up while cupping his own cheek-amused of the fox eyed boy. "of all people why Nagisa? You want to die don't you?" he threatened the older.

 _ **'ohh, he makes that face whenever that Nagisa boy is hurt.'**_ It gave the Shinegami another spare of boredom.

Nagisa's pain is still ringing on everyone's ears. Karma's corner of eye is seeing Nagisa twitching. **The Nagisa who is like a mannequin suddenly can do such violent moves cuz of the electricity torturing him.**

 _"kyaaaahhhguhahaha!"_ Nagisa's kept on doing violent moves. And the eye's that werent blinking at all are shut with tears spilling at the end.

Karma's blood boiled. Nagisa's tears are visible to them all. Everyone beg to spare Nagisa atleast from the punishment! Yet look! He's the one receiving the sacrifice once more!

"Stop it now." Karma warned. The Shinegami just smiled as if this is joke. **"What if i don't? What you gonna do?"** everyone thinks Karma is out of control blinded by rage. However, perfectly aware of Nagisa's loud screaming. He must not make more stupid moves. _The punch he did is actually really bad idea._

"Punish those five idiots. Not the innocent." Karma bitted his lips knowing he had done something wrong. _He had swayed by his emotions_. "Please." hate how he eat his pride. He has too. The Shinegami is dumbfounded then laugh hard. **"Hmm! Ok then!"**

Nagisa collapsed when the electricity flowing at his neck through his whole body stopped. Karma sighed in relief-but then, sudden jolt of thunder striked his own. _"Arghh!"_ Yes, the Shinegami activated his collar instead. Karma kneeled at the floor-gritting his teeth not to make noisy painful voice that seems to be pleasuring the Shinegami.

"There! I shall punish you instead!" But then, Terasaka,Sugaya,Takebayashi,Rinka and Chiba's voice screamed next. _"Uwaahkakayaa!"_

Now the five including Karma are being electrified by the collar. The 2nd Shinegami stood and walk passed by Karma on the floor. Karma followed him by his head, thinking Nagisa is safe-

 **"But that punishment is kinda boring. So...~"** the Shinegami grabbed Nagisa's both legs and started to pull him out fo the bed till out of male's prison. **"Shiota Nagisa-kun is from now on the genderless cage~!"** he brighten his own day by that idea. Karma could not help but to say a bad word. "You bastard!"

 _Dammit! he should have know he is not a man of his words!_

 **"Don't worry! I won't torture your Nagisa! I'll just put him to a solo cage!"** where no one can bath,feed Nagisa.

Not good.

"No! Don't take Nagisa-kun away-!" Karma think's he will collapse soon. The Shinegami's voice is now echoing. **"Hope everyone learned their lesson! Class-E students~"**

 **no,no,no,no,no,no,no.**

Before Karma knew, he opened his eyes-only far away sight seeing Nagisa at the called genderless cage.

Nagisa is at the cold floor, no pillow or comfty sheet. Karma grabbed the barrels-forcing his head to zoom in more to Nagisa's. "Nagisa-kun." he called.

Nagisa is not moving. But his eyes are awake, it is staring at Karma's eyes...But then...

Karma saw it.

Nagisa's pants are wet.

 _He just peed on his own!_

"Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun!" Karma hit his head onto the cold steel. **HIT! HIT!**

"STOP IT KARMA!" Maehara and Sugino try to stop Karma to hit himself more. Everyone saw Nagisa's peeing at his own pants. it is painful to pretend not seeing it!

"Dammit! _Dammit!"_ Karma let all of his frustration out. "Dammit THIS! I HATE YOU! *CK YOU!" Karma is like a raged beast right now. Meanwhile the Shinegami whose back at the camera room just enjoying the view. "Why Nagisa!... _Why Nagisa_ -" Karma is on verge of breaking. Everyone is surprised that he could be so weak when it comes to Nagisa.

Maehara and the girls at their cage try to tell him sweet words. Calming him down is the best choice. _Atleast Nagisa is not dead right? Atleast he's not getting electric shock right?_ "Damn..." Karma become thick headed again. _'...darn i almost went to despair.'_

He must not give in! Or else..the evil will really won! Karma composed himself then eyed Nagisa. _'...hang in there Nagisa. I'll get you out soon.'_

He needs to calm down. It was partly his fault why this had happen.

"i shouldnt have punched him." he said not minding if the others hear it. Then Maehara patted his back, "It's ok man, i will do the same actually. But you got fast on me!" he joked. Karma decided to quel his bloodlust.

Korosensei's words are helpful in times of these.

 _'learn to give up your pride then surprise the enemy by instant kill!'_

 _"Thanks Korosensei."_

Till bed time...Karma just keep on watching over Nagisa's cage.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

was it cruel? am not overdoing things right? are you mad? dont kill me! kill Shinegami! *coughs* What gonna happen to our poor Nagisa? Awww Karma! dont give up!

 **REVIEW...!**


	4. Despair Time

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: kyahahahaha. Im not evil! Im not a sadist! but i cant help get pleased to see your reactions of despair. TEHE.**

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the Prison School Facility...Water surrounding the frozen ice cube Korosensei. _Take note the place is airconditioner_. The ice to melt is far from near.

However, Korosensei's conciousness is wide awake. He can hear his student's agonizing cries.

 _('...i have to get out of here.')_

His head chanted. But none of his tentacles can do an action.

He had a choice, to raise the heat inside his whole system... _Although by doing that means he could explode._ Not that he would die, but his metabolism will cause a small grenade impact _by the fact he is surrounded by metal and water._

He's not sure if he is near the cage of his students or far... _he couldnt risk the possibility getting them caught up to the explosion right?_

 _('i have no choice')_

Becuz he had no other ideas... _Waiting for rescue is not even you can look forward._ Karasuma could be dead and Irina might have been captured for dangering the students that aint part of her assassination mission.

Korosensei started to make his blood temparature raise...till he turns pink.

However it will still take time.

 _('until then...my dear student's use all your assassination training to survive!')_

...

* * *

 **Happie Shinegami's PRISON CHECK.**

 **E-1 Akabane Karma:** The over protective red haired fox eyed. His situation right now? He keeps an eye on Nagisa's cage. He even tries to reach him but he could not. Becuz i had placed Nagisa at the center of his cage. Nobody can reach him.. not unless they go inside. However going inside is out of question. The control room is at the camera room too. Yep, where am sitting and enjoying everyone's adorable face.

* * *

 **E-2 Isogai Yuuma:** The most reliable,caring and selfless student. Too bad, he got sick during the anti-tentacle liquid. May be born being poor and exposed to germs. Chemical seem to hit him easily. No worries, his childhood friend named Maehara is properly taking care of him. But not so obsessed like Karma boy.

* * *

 **E-3 Okajima Taiga:** This kid is hilarious. He's not even ashamed to masturbate inside the cage. Whether the girls can see or hear him...But slowly, i can see his influence to the boys. Watching him makes the boys get tempted to do the same. Especially the girls is not wearing undergarments. But looks like they aint monsters to do such things...Guess that's why they are virgins! They should just give in to the pleasure if they are hard! ...speaking of hard, sometimes i can see Karma debating if he should attack the defenseless Nagisa- during when they are still together at the cage. *sighs* he has feelings for him? Interesting~

* * *

 **E-4 Okano Hinata:** This girl did nothing else but practice more of her flexible skills. Not a bad idea, since she's bored. And they should really exercise if they dont want to be a complete shut in..hihi.

* * *

 **E-5 Okuda Manami:** despite being expert at science, she has lots of problem to bare trials. So far she keeps stressing herself everyday aiming tops scores for survival..And she always stutter ...even she no longer get much hungry. I guess she lets this situation stress her much, how lame...

* * *

 **E-6 Kataoka Megu:** without her, i think the girls would have done endless cat fights. But her superiority to lead them gives them proper trait to eachother. Should i let her do her good deeds? or destroy her leadership so that i can see the girls fight eachother! Ohh exciting if they pull hair and become those crazy real prison girls- killing eachother!

* * *

 **E-7 Kaede Kayano:** nothing much. All i can see she's spending and saving her insanity by writing at her notebook. probabbly a diary or journal. Maybe she knew rescue would not come and prepared a history book for the rescuers! Talk about history and tragedy indeed~

* * *

 **E-8 Kanzaki Yukiko:** hmm...i can see her keep staring at space. Maybe she's going nutts. If this is a killing spree, i think she's the one going to snap first. Should i tell them to kill eachother to gain freedom? Nahh,,,instant killing them would be fun but that all ends the fun... if they are dead!

* * *

 **E-9 Kimura Masayoshi:** This kid's tummy always grumble. But he tries his bet not to betray the trust of his friends. Sorry! He actually sneaks in the canteen and eats the extra food prize. What a bad kid! I love it! Soon..if your classmate's find out, they sure going to hit you for being unfair!

* * *

 **E-10 Kurahashi Hinano:** Maybe she's also turning crazy like Kanzaki girl. Becuz the ants she sees and antfly-she talks to them. As if they are humans. I understand you can talk to animals...but woah, treating insect as same level of you is a lil bit weird. She's trying to comfort herself by playing with the insect's she sees inside the prison. Greeting them good morning and good afternoon as if they were dogs or cats...Even spider is her friend! Me, i used to have a tarantula pet. Kiddin i have insect pets too. but not passionate like her...

* * *

 **E-11 Shiota Nagisa:** ahh...this adorable boy. Really...so attractive. Especially the look on Karma's face when i hurt his precious unmoving Nagisa~ Come to think of it, during when i'm selling flowers, his eyes are actually fond of me. Hmm good, i think i know what will i do to him. I had researched everyone's background...and he's the jack in the box! I know, i will play with him till he recovers. Might as well make him mine...I cant wait to despair Akabane Karma-kun! Although i'm wondering why he became worst at this state. My Clap stunner is not that dangerous to paralize you for days...Is it acting? Or, he is seriously cannot move at all? Brain too weak? I got to know. For now he stays at the genderless cage.

* * *

 **E-12 Sugaya Sosuke:** So far..after eating, he would use left over potato rice into art. Killing time huh? I have no problems with that. He's wasting his own food anyway, none of my concern!

* * *

 **E-13 Tomohito Sugino:** He's imagining himself playing a baseball game. As if a Chuunibyou. Hahaha...Why is he so normal? Can't he do something else like getting mad or more despair?

* * *

 **E-14 Kotaro Takebayashi:** he's the doctor of them. However, he's so tired of taking care of them, so he joined and planned the attempt escape. he thought anime tactic's could defeat my strong walls. Not bad though! Animes are actually helpful on these events...better keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **E-15 Ryuunosuke Chiba:** He's the one who shot the camera. Good thinking! but they should have not been hasty. They are too excited to reach the exit. Too bad..i built this in maze and eye trick. They'll come back to the prison itself haha.

* * *

 **E-16 Terasaka Ryoma:** i read a lot of stupid actions from his files. He is such an easy prey, but i think he changed. He started to love his classmates. He's easy to destroy.. so i wont destroy him. I want strong people to get trampled like Karma.

* * *

 **E-17 Nakamura Rio:** Ohoh~ This girl...she's smart. She knows what she's doing. I think i can use her against her own classmates. In fact, that's what she's trying to tell me by doing everything i say with no complains or whatsoever. I know, i shall give her position. I bet she wont decline. She cherish herself...~

* * *

 **E-18 Hazama Kirara:** she's not doing anything. But yeah she just keeps on reading books. Nothing much about her...boring!

* * *

 **E-19 Hayami Rinka:** here's come the brave girl! I like how she's willing to shot to create escape! Sadly you are still a novice to break my traps! Looks like Chiba and her has something going on..maybe they have mutual understanding or already lovers? I can use it against them too! But they are already separated...none of them are despairing. Hmm, maybe im just assuming things myself.

* * *

 **E-20 Sumire Hara:** Poor Hara-chan. She got skin rashes. The chemical got bad news to her. Although she isnt alone! Touka-chan is suffering with her! But..she seems calm about it unlike Touka-chan. She's crying~

* * *

 **E-21 Yuzuki Fuwa:** this one, she's odd. Instead of getting despair, everyday she keeps talking about resemblance in anime. And she's even doing acting on her own like those seiyuu's. The one voicing anime character's. She's not even embarrass acting like a tv for her classmates. Maybe it her way to cheer them up or to keep her sanity safe?

* * *

 **E-22 Maehara Hiroto:** he's a very good friend and did not even hesitate to take care of sick Isogai. I think it's becuz they know eachother for so long..I dont think i can break their friendship unlike Karma and Nagisa. I leave them alone. They couldnt do much anyway.

* * *

 **E-23 Mimura Kouki:** this dude, he always open his mouth as if catching something. I think he's already nutts. But so far he hasn't done anything to hurt his classmates. Guess he has his own world to protect.

* * *

 **E-24 Muramatsu Takuya:** he's counting the dot's to the metal wall. I hope he's just playing...and not thinking to escape. It'll be bad if they found out where they are...

* * *

 **E-25 Touka Yada:** she's beautiful. and big boobs. But now it's all ruined cuz of the skin rashes between her legs. She cries alot. She says she wants to scracth it cuz its itchy. Understandable.

* * *

 **E-26 Taisei Yoshida:** ahh for the love of God, most of the time he just thud his head to the canteen's table. I think he had lost hope of rescue. Good! Most of the time he is grumpy. Terasaka is grumpy too..but he's a lil kinda controlled on his own temper. so he learned a lot from his mistakes...?

* * *

 **E-27 Ritsu:** the computer i hacked. Now i removed the hack. All i got to wait for the Itona-kid to bring their phone back to life. Then..I WILL DESTROY IT! Bet the hope of light will shower darkness if i do that to them! i'm excited to broke them once more!

* * *

 **E-28 Horibe Itona:** tsk, he's too calm...i guess becuz he is a test subject of tentacles. The torture made him immune to despair. I hope you fix everyone's phone soon...And hope you can find signal and call of rescue! Then i will smash all of the hopes they had given to you! How i also hope if i do that...you'll atleast remove that stoic face!

* * *

 **END OF CHECK LIST**

* * *

Closing the record book. Shinegami at his boss sit-infront of the survillance camera. He smirked and look up at the ceiling. "Ahh~ahh~...i guess, time to do it." he giggled creepily by some evil plan on his head. Then his eyes landed on Shiota Nagisa's solo cage. Where the poor boy is still lying flat at the cold metal ground...

Nagisa and Karma's relationship is in danger.

* * *

The next day, (even they time is no longer essential here) The red head,his head having a headache. It always been there, but he tends to pretend not to feel it. But of course he does methods to take care of himself...He does not want to look like a weakling. Karma woke up and did not find Nagisa to the solo cage. Fear run through his body, he quickly got to the canteen where everyone is present.

"Nagisa-kun! Where is he-?!"

His questions were immediately answered by the sour face of all. And the sound he is hearing.

Impossible yet possible.

He can hear Nagisa's voice at the speaker.

"No. It's a lie." Karma did not want to think what sound Nagisa is making. Cuz if he is right-or everyone's thinking is right. _**This is absolutely scary. And unexpected...**_

Moans coming from the speaker. The Nagisa who can't speak actually _**can speak!**_ And the one whose making _those weird_ sounds were Nagisa himself!

It says, _['...please i beg. stop it. i can't...i can't...take more...']_ moans and harsh breathing could be heard. Karma's mouth gawked.

 _'No,no, why..Why is this happening?!'_ Why is Nagisa kept receiving punishments?!

it continued. and everyone were too shock not to stop what's going on.

They all woke up and found Shinegami carrying Nagisa at his arms. Couldnt follow him, they reached the control room/camera room and start making weird sounds from the speaker.

 _ **['...Nagisa-chan. Listen to me. You are a girl. Okay?']**_

 _['..no..i'm not! and never will-hmmff']_

They heard a pulling sound. Must be the Shinegami grabbing Nagisa's chin. They also heard ruffling cloth...?

 _ **['hush...hush~good girl. be a good girl...hm? or do you want me to reveal it to them?']**_

 _['i-i dont know what you are talking about...spare me already! you got enough! I cant take more of this...!']_

They heard a sound like...Nagisa probabbly bite his own lips.

 _ **['what's wrong? this should be normal to you...!']**_ The Shinegami laughed. Nagisa whimpered.

* * *

 _['..don't put it there. i'm tired...have mercy.']_

* * *

 _ **['mercy? after all what you have done? you really wanted to be a girl dont you?']**_

Next they heard Nagisa yelp. _['agh...! let go-! hnn-']_

Karma couldnt listen more. This got to stop! Even if it's too late..He got to cut those flithy hands off his Nagisa!

"NAGISA! IM COMING FOR YOU!" Karma kicked the metal door where the Shinegami uses when he's about to come to them. The Nagisa he had protected and take cared off is now dirtied by him! This is unforgivable! "OPEN! GET BREAK! _BREAK! BREAK!"_

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM! KICK! KICK! KICK!**_

Rough kicking his classmates tries to stop him.

Terasaka,Maehara,Muramatsu,Yoshida all full force pulled Karma away from kicking the door. However, Karma's so strong. And that is really weird. Does this mean Nagisa is he source of his super strenght?

"Oi! Karma stop it! Don't anger the Shinegami more than you did!" _(Yoshida)_

"Calm down! It must be a mistake!" _(Maehara)_

"Let go! Nagisa...is...Nagisa kun is getting dirtied by his flithy hands! I got to cut them! I'm the only one who can hurt Nagisa-kun! He's my property not his...!" struggling Karma. Nerves visible at his face. He must be really mad.

"It's too late Karma! Just think about the sacrifice of Nagisa for us! Don't let it gone to waste!" _(Muramatsu)_

"Shut up! Let go! or i'll make sure you guys will get hit by my fist!" Karma's already red by so much anger overflowing.

"It can't be helped! Nagisa is too good than the girls! Be thankful none of the girls are touched! It could have been worst for them...! If you get what i mean-" _(Terasaka)_

In no time Karma freed himself and punched Terasaka in the face, His head bumped Yoshida's chin. He kicked Muramatsu and his palm shoved away Maehara's face. Everyone fell at the ground and Karma continued to kick the metal door. However of course in reality... _there's noway he can break it by just kicking._

More anger, cuz he couldnt break it. Karma lost rational thoughts. _ **"BREAK! BREAK!"**_ his words of 'break' changed to dark ones...such as using 'destroy' word.

 _ **"DESTROY! DESTROY! BE DESTROYED-!"**_

Reaching his limit. Karma swore the final kick will break the metal door.

To their surprised, the lock of the metal door turned green. It opened on it's own.

Not sure how to response to that. What Karma met behind the metal door is the 2nd God of Death himself. Smiling.

 _"...you..!"_ Karma fisted and ready to punch, but the Shinegami really did took on him serious. He just vanished on his front and before Karma could even do any fight-his neck were grab.

Now he's choking in the air.

 _"Kuhh!"_

"K-karma!" everyone began doing random pleads not to kill Karma. But Karma's too stubborn to care. Not even begging forgiveness..he glared as he's hanged up the air by Shinegami's strong hands.

 **"...wow, impressive. I never thought you were this crazy to Nagisa-chan."** everyone has been wondering why the Shinegami reffering Nagisa as 'chan' when he used to say 'kun'.

Something fishy is going on.

 **"But you need some spanking Akabane Karma-kun."** his grin turned into a sweet smirk.

Then he kept Karma choked in the air as he passes through them like some ambassador on his way to his limozine. _"...lleet...ggo. ghh...!"_

Not sure where he is taking Karma. Karma couldnt struggle more. If he do, he'll really die.

"Karma-kun! bring him back please!" was Okuda's words. But then...Shinegami reached another metal door.

He opened it and threw Karma inside.

 _"ugh!"_ landing on the hard floor. It is the last Karma saw the light. And the first time he realized how scary death was.

How scary...the Grim Reaper is.

 **"...you'll be here for three days! Until you are sorry for your actions!"** he reminded him and start to act cute. **"The punch you did. It pretty hurt. But oh,"** he showed him sadistic smile. Karma trembled upon seeing and knowing what it means.

 **"...Your precious Nagisa-chan.** _ **Is mine**_ **."**

The door closed. Karma is locked up into darkness.

Completely no window at all.

Karma screamed. For the first time he was afraid of darkness.

* * *

 _ **"NO. LET ME OUT!"**_ he start to bang the metal door of his lil cage. It's like a small toilet room. Afraid both of the darkness and powerless _ **..."STOP DOING STUFFS TO NAGISA! SPARE HIM!"**_

Karma started to act like a child. He had never been this weak. This is terrifying. He never thought he would end up to despair too soon.

 _"..I beg!"_ he rasped out before finally loosing all energy left. Kneeling at the cold floor inside the complete darkness. He couldnt breath right. "...just, _don't_ touch Nagisa. _Stop_ touching him."

but his loud voice is gone. they were desperate whispers and mumbles...

Karma had no idea how fragile he is right now. This isnt how it's suppose to be.

The hopelessness is sinking. Karma could not even see his own hands. _**He trembled and trembled. Till is insane by this situation.**_

"Na...gisa!" he sobbed. He covered his face by his invisible hands in this darkness. "Nagisa!" his Nagisa is taken away. And now where he is? Here...lock up. _Can't do a dang thing._

The murmurs of his classmates disappeared as he sobbed. Maybe they were told to get back on the cage. But that's not what Karma cared. He wanted Nagisa away from him.

Karma could feel his own heartbeat screaming for help.

It actually started to hurt. His heart,his body and head.

"ouch..." he's having headache. He always had it, but now...the symptoms of distress coming all together. He clutched both of his chest and head. Trying to calm the throbbing. It hurt, and hurt and hurt a lot.

Not sure how to cope at this helpless situation. Karma remembered Okajima.

He regretted the fact why he hadn't touched Nagisa. Becuz look! the Shinegami got Nagisa first! Instead of him!

Okajima's masturbating at the porn Magazines actually tempts him to attack the sleeping Nagisa.

However...he needs to save his own self. Or else, he'll completely go insane.

"...calm down Karma. _Calm down_. I'm sure...Nagisa would not like you to broke." Which is why...Karma took a deep breath. He closed his eyes since he can't even see at this dark room.

Sitting, his hands travelled like blind people do when they want to clean themself.

First he did is embraced himself. And keep on inhale exhale...

Then, he made an imaginary image that calms his heart the most. "...Nagisa." he breathed, "Nagisa,Nagisa..." Nagisa's name become a magic prayer to him. Continue calling his beloved name, He could feel the heat of moment.

Becuz it's pretty cold here.

He would die if he does not heat himself up.

He had no choice.

He got to copy Okajima at this rate.

One hand travelled to his member, with the imaginary image of Nagisa. The pure Nagisa. Untouched,un tained. And smiling like a bright sun.

 _(('Karma-kun~!'))_

He could hear Nagisa's imaginary happy voice he had created by his memories with him.

The giggle, the sadness, the tears and the hurts...and the annoyment. Everything, and every single emotion of Nagisa, he is collecting them to fuse.

His member began hard. Now is the time to relieve stress. He has to do anything to survive here for three days. He bet he wont be given any food or water.

Becuz this is punishment right?

He has to think the worst case scenario for himself.

"..nagisa.." he hitched, "i love you..." although he's still sobbing. It's not like Karma could be always strong. "Nagisa. it's okay. it doesnt hurt."

Karma clinged to his love to survive the agonizing torture of despair.

"It doesn hurt."

He finally smiled, and his cheeks arent cold anymore.

"It's okay."

Akabane Karma still had to bare the pit of abyss in three days...

"I'm...

...ok."

.

.

.

.

.

While Karma is locked up on his punishment cage. They realize this isn't the time to sit around and follow all the Shinegami's order.

Soon, they will all die if they let him power over them.

Which is why they are having high hopes for Itona to wake Ritsu up.

"Karma wont last long for three days! We need instant SOS from the outside!" Yoshida panicked. Fuwa asked, "Itona...how's it going?"

Itona lifted up one phone, the phone belongs to Kanzaki. "This one, it opened."

Everyone heard it and decided to form a circle near Itona. "What?! Really!? Then we can be save-"

Itona blocked their hopeful thoughts. "Chill. Even it opened. There is no guarantee that Ritsu is not hacked." his fingers started to click the touch screen. Kanzaki's phone is actually waterproof. The reason for charging is becuz during Terasaka's group escape, they found interesting helpful stuffs...

Like a cellphone charger.

Although they forgot to question why such stuffs are found here. I mean, that's careless of the Shinegami! _What they did not know it is Shinegami's will for them to succeed._

"Ah." Itona's lack of emotion pulled impatient attention.

"Hurry! What is it you found?!"

Itona showed them the phone screen revealing Ritsu.

 _The arteficial intelligence opened her eyes...!_

 _"Hi! I'm Ritsu! Been a while everyone~!"_

Everyone gained spark on their eyes upon seeing Ritsu activated.

"Itona! You are genius!" Terasaka hugged him. And some girls patted him. Itona blushed before shoving them away. "It's on. Still,we have more problems."

He turned serious and acting like the boss at this moment. "If we want to escape. We must not forget Karma and Nagisa."

The sick Isogai suddenly spoke. "...Everyone," they turned their attention to him. "The Class-E are not prisoner's but trained assassins! Let's team work to escape!"

Everyone is fired up. The dangerous them is recovering from the failure they felt.

"Yeah! Let's make our way out here!"

...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Inside the Control/Camera room.**

Seeing the whole class-E begun uniting once more... _just becuz of Nagisa and Karma's scandal._

The lights are off, but the light of the monitor screen's making his expression visible.

 _ **"This is fun~"**_ he then eat a cookie.

Behind him...

Is Nagisa wearing a maid outfit. Silently...Nagisa is observing Shinegami's everything.

His azure eyes still lacks emotion.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

Just cling to that love Karma! Im sure you can survive! 8D Ohhh Karma..poor Karma! Dont kill me! And oh...Dont be greenminded! Shinegami is not doing what you guys think...! I swear nope! It is not what you think! Remember...im a troll! DONT GET FOOLED...And Karma crying based on...when Korosensei died ya know. Ohh? What you gonna do Nagisa? You are so weiiird! ANY IDEAS WHAT'S GOIN ON NAGISA'S HEAD?

 **REVIEW...!**


	5. Hope is here!

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: the english might be bad than the last cuz am sloppy...dunno why, even though i enjoy Despair In Prison School... T^T**

* * *

 **Before Nagisa got taken away by Shinegami.**

* * *

The gate to Nagisa's cage automatically opened. Everyone is in a deep sleep. _Maybe exhausted from what happen._

Shinegami entered on the genderless cage. He brought himself staring down at the unmoving puppet Nagisa.

 _ **"Hey."**_ he called, but of course...Nagisa would not response.

Shinegami kneeled down and his hand travelled to Nagisa's abdomen. _**"I know you can move. Stop the act right now."**_ he smirked, but Nagisa did not say anything nor any move.

He sighed, _**"Keep on pretending ey?"**_ He tickled him. _ **"Come and make noise!"**_ Nagisa still did not laugh, but his eye actually twicthed.

Despite the loud voice of Shinegami in the silent Prison...None of them heard it.

The Shinegami then zoomed his face to Nagisa's- _that is so near._ He can actually kiss him now. But the reason he did _that_ -is _to stare on Nagisa's azure eyes_. Waiting for the boy to blink or make any reaction by eye language.

Unfortunately nope.

Nagisa is tough on acting like a mannequin, _**"Ohh~"**_ he giggled, _**"You wanna play that way huh?"**_ he decided to carry Nagisa in princess cradle. Nagisa did not make any sound but visible that his eyes were startled a bit.

Seeing a small hint of human reaction/emotion from the boy. He took him away. By that time some of the girls are waking up and try to wake up the boys.

Now that's how they saw Nagisa been taken away to the Control/Camera room.

 **Inside...**

Getting inside, The Shinegami gently laid Nagisa down the floor. Nagisa still did not move. Shinegami could not help but find it funny.

 _ **"...Seriously? Aren't you afraid of what i will do to you if you cannot 'really' move?"**_ Nagisa kept on acting like a dead tree. Pretending not to hear anything~

The Shinegami then walked in circles. _tap,tap ta,...p_ Nagisa is facing the ceiling. The light is too bright...soon it will force him blink or he'll get blinded by it. But he remained strong not to close his eyes. Shinegami shaked his head feeling sorry for him.

 _ **"The moment i activated your collar...Your paralization is already gone before that. You think you can reason this to them? 'Becuz of the electricity volted 'inside your nerves and veins. So keeping the act of 'stunned' wont help. Move,"**_ he ordered. _ **"Or else...i'll do things to you."**_

Nagisa insisted that he cannot move at all. Or speak.

 _ **"You won't move? You won't talk to me?"**_ his voice sound like a pleading puppy. _Obviously teasing,_ He walked back to Nagisa's-then kneeled and whispered something.

* * *

 _ **'i know about your mom~'**_

* * *

Nagisa's eyes widen.

 _ **"Haha!"**_ The Reaper laughed. _ **"Gotcha!"**_ he hold his own stomach. _**"What's wrong? Are you afraid if i spill the beans?"**_

Nagisa still did not move...but his eyes narrowed.

 _ **"Say, it's your fault why you are not a girl right?"**_ he taunt him. Nagisa took the bait.

 _He sat up!_ Surprised..The Shinegami keep on wearing his sly grinning.

 _ **"Listen to me. You are a girl Nagisa."**_

Nagisa did not say anything. But his face is darkening.

 _ **"Yep. You are a girl. You are not a boy~"**_

Nagisa clutched his fist. It's been so long since he moved his own flesh and bones...

"...what are you." Nagisa almost said in faint whisper. "...trying to make me be...?" it's not a question, more like an advance note of what the Shinegami's plan for him. _Who would have thought he's been pretending...that he could not speak!? Just how did he made Karma do all those hardwork to survive him!_

The Shinegami pulled something from his boss sit. _It's a maid outfit._

Nagisa went pale. The Shinegami is copying his mom! _Worst setting ever!_

"...No." he breathed. Shinegami's eyes sparked of excitement. _**"Tsk,tsk...But i'm bored. You don't want me to hurt others right? I'll forgive Akabane if you want to! Just wear this for me!"**_ he smiled ear to ear. Nagisa shaked his head-crawling backwards until his back reached the wall.

* * *

 **The Dead end.**

* * *

"...The solo cage. Isnt _that_ your _punishment_ to _me?"_ Nagisa wants to go back to his cage instead of crossdressing again. He dislikes it the most.

But the Shinegami stood and clicked a button on the control room. He activated the speaker _on so that his classmates would hear. Not sure what the button is for...Nagisa did not knew he will be heard. This is going to be heard by all!_

He bent back to Nagisa removing the collar of the boy. Nagisa _knew_ he's going to get undressed _to_ wear _it_. Worst, he has to act for him...!

 _ **['...Nagisa-chan. Listen to me. You are a girl. Okay?']**_ The collar is removed, but he replaced it with a cat's collar. Putting it at Nagisa's neck. _The boy is actually pushing him away while this is happening-_ but too weak to even put more strenght. _['..no..i'm not! and never will-hmmff']_ He grabbed his chin. Then his hand's unbutton's Nagisa's military outift. _This is really uncomfortable as hell! A man stripping you when you are a boy is definetly disturbing._ Nagisa could not help but make weird noise-cuz the fear and embarrassment are traced.

 _ **['hush...hush~good girl. be a good girl...hm? or do you want me to reveal it to them?']**_ Afraid of Shinegami blackmailing him for pretending to be 'still doll'... _It will ruin his plans for this onwards._ So Nagisa had no choice but to entertain him.

Becuz Nagisa's struggling a little more stronger-The Shinegami locked one of his wrist at the wall. " _nh!"_ One tear is visible to Nagisa's eye. _This sucks a lot..._

 _['i-i dont know what you are talking about...spare me already! you got enough! I cant take more of this...!']_ Nagisa bitted his own lips when the military outfit let his body _open_...

No privacy at all! _**['what's wrong? this should be normal to you...!']**_ The Shinegami laughed. Completely naked, The Shinegami starts to put the socks at his legs.

Nagisa whimpered. _['..don't put it there.]_ The Shinegami fixed the strapped string.[ _i'm tired...have mercy.']_ he wanted to rest a bit. Cuz its too much shame... _Why is this so weird?!_

 _ **['mercy? after all what you have done? ]**_ he meant about Nagisa so defenseless when he stripped him. _**[you really wanted to be a girl dont you?']**_ Well, Nagisa is not physically strong! So of course if you pin him down he cannot win.. _duhh!_

Forcing his arms to go up and put the maid dress to him- _twisting his elbow a bit wrong_ -cuz _the Shinegami is so in hurry to finish this._ Nagisa yelp. _['agh...! let go-! hnn-']_ The dress blocked his lips as it's pulled down.

 _'Nooo...he had done it!'_ Nagisa is screaming in his head not to further please the man. Nagisa did not like how he got forced to crossdress once more. He could not help but to sob a little. Not becuz it hurt, but it's so embarrassing. His mom would always make him feel this.

Even his classmates does...but his mom and the Shinegami doing it to him had _more_ impact of torture.

Finish dressing him. He then grabbed the headband frill putting it over Nagisa's head. Then he turned off the speaker. _**"Remember. You are a girl from now on...Nagisa-chan."**_

Nagisa stopped sobbing, _but part of it just an act of 'despair'mode even not._ Still at the floor. and he looked up **."You are a girl~"** the Reaper repeated all over again. Nagisa could tell what he wants him to do _...'if this is the only way not to torture Karma. I will be his replacement!'_

Back to his usual reverie persona...

 _'i can do this.'_

Embracing this decision. Is the last thing Nagisa could do for the sake of earth...

 _'If this can save everyone...especially Karma...! I has to be the play thing.'_

He's always been a plaything by everyone.

His mom.

His classmates.

Karma,

and now the Shinegami himself wants to use him.

 _'i'm just a doll that has to be used...for am...always...'_ there's all to it. Nothing more. It's natural living of Nagisa.

Composing his self before standing up and acting like a maid. He lifted both end of his skirt and bowed. "As you wish..." he showed him the most pretty fake smile he has.

"Shinegami...sama." he intended to put love when he called his name.

It pleased the Grim Reaper. He thought he had brainwashed Nagisa.

What he did not know..Nagisa is _not_ doing this for him.

 _ **"Good girl~"**_ he patted Nagisa and walk out of the control room.

Nagisa watched him from the monitor. He saw how Karma is choked up and dragged to his punishment cage...

Nagisa _knew_ Karma will still be punish, but atleast... _Not much_ , cuz the Shinegami's attention will be his.

* * *

 **Present**

While waiting for Karma's punishment to end. The rest of class-E student's decided to continue or 'pretend' that they are not _so concerned_ to Karma. They have to behave and make the Reaper believe that they are starting to betray eachother- _after seeing the fate of bad kids._ They are punish, no excuses.

The class ended like any other day. Now, everyone went to the canteen. It had become their daily hanging spot. _They all hate the cage._

Trying to act normal as possible, they couldnt help but start a conversation about their escape. Since Ritsu is now alive, _things have to change before it's too late._

"Itona. What's the situation?" whispered by Megu. Itona as always 'no expression' explained the status. "Ritsu can't connect to any net signal."

Maehara crossed his arms. "In other words...there's no signal here?" Sugino wondered. "Where do you guys think are we?"

Okano guessed. "Maybe...in an island?" Hinano joined the guessing. "Haunted house?" Yoshida joins too."Abandoned factory?" doing random guessing-actually add more stress to all.

Cuz they are excited to escape.

But, escape is useless if they have no idea where they are isolated to.

"Hate to say this but~" It was Nakamura behind them eating at the other table. "Let's not do stupid stuffs." everyone did not like her tone.

Terasaka said, "Why not? Are you saying we should get stuck here forever till we die?"

Nakamura groaned, "No. I'm just sayin don't make a plan that sure would fail." her attitude just boild the blood of others.

"What the heck! We haven't even try it out!" whined by Muramatsu. Shortly Nakamura reasoned,"Rinka and Chiba failed already right!" causing Rinka to bow her head cuz of her own failure."Apologies...but, we didn't even reach the exit." but Chiba try to cover for her. "More like, we have no clue where is the _real_ exit." then Fuwa cups her own chin like a detective.

"Hmm..perhaps this is built into a maze?"

Takebayashi fixed his glasses. "Indeed. I noticed the structure of this place...It is probabbly built as maze." But Mimura scratched his head with his assumptions.

"What if it's just an eye trick?"

All were pulled to listen. "I-i mean...remember?.. there are lots of camera's here. So...there is no need to built this into a maze. If it's built in maze, he does not need survillance camera all over the place."

"Amazing! I did not think of that!" Fuwa got hyped. _Well,actually that make sense the most._ Everyone collected their ideas to make a plan. In the middle of planning...Suddenly, a cute twintailed maid appeared beside them.

Turning their heads to know who is the one blocking their light view~

Black off shoulder.

Black skirt with white frills.

White apron attached to it.

White headband frill.

Chained wrist band (both)

Black Cat collar/yellow bell.

Greyish Socks that has strings connected to the underwear.

Flat black shoes.

Blue haired twin tailed.

 _Holy potatos...It couldnt be!?_

 _Like a ghost appearing It his Shiota Nagisa alive!_

All gasp, " _N-Nagisa?_ What's with that outfit!?" stunned of seeing their classmate had no bruises at all. _In fact_ , completely clean and fine! _He's no longer a lifeless marionette!_ He actually smells nice _...did he got a proper bath?_ Completely healed from his condition indeed!... _Except_ he's wearing a maid outfit...!

 _What is the meaning of this?!_

"N-Nagisa? Your safe?!" Is Kayano's first word. Nagisa had some sweatdrop's from the side of his cheeks when he up his hands in defense. "E-eh? ...Why would i .. _wont_ be..safe?" he says. _As if he's defending the issue?_ Worried, Maehara goes near him shaking his shoulders. "W-what the heck! Didn't the Shinegami tortured...you?" then he let go of Nagisa's...

 _Still putting defense..._ Nagisa shaked his the change of his 'language' choice, he didn't seem to change a bit to his timid and polite personality. _Only that is bothering...is how he's denying what happend the other day._ "Torture? What torture? Shinegami-sama's been nice to me. In fact, he did not hurt me. Not even a bit. He even allowed me to use the real bathroom." he blushed a bit. _Not sure how to response to that face he just made...!_

Becuz Nagisa is acting weird...they were more worried than ever. Sugino pointed at the speaker then said, "huh? But we heard you! _You were!_ Err moaning,whimpering and small yelp of pleads...!" frustrated...Terasaka slammed the table.

"Explain what was that about!" Everyone nodded their heads. Nagisa is confused why are they even asking him that.

( _'...err what should i tell them? think carefully Nagisa...')_

Closing his legs, and fidgetting. Fuwa bravely pointed out the most weird thing happening today! "Why are you wearing _that_ oufit?" jumping to conclusion _."(gasp)_ D-dont tell me! He's making fun of you!?" everyone blushed by the idea of Shinegami _playing_ with Nagisa's innocent body. However, _like earlier_ , still-our Nagisa denied their suspicion. "E-ehh!? N-no! Sure it _is embarrassing_ to wear this maid suit- _at first.._ but, Shinegami-sama said it's his gift for me. And beside's...i like the fabric. It's comfy!" dumbfounded. They mentally slap themselves to focus and think more deeply.

Nobody noticed it yet...But Kayano did notice one more important thing to Nagisa. "Wait, did you just called the Reaper _**'Shinegami-sama'...?**_ What's going on Nagisa?"...since everyone is so confused, Nagisa decided to put time out.

"err...~Time out...!" He inhaled and exhale. Every moves he makes-can actually see what's under his maid skirt.

All the boys have to look away-cuz seriously! _he's more charming than the girls!_

Gulping. The girls did the _same._

"Anyhow!" Megu stepped forward pulling Nagisa's wrist. "Remove it. Where is your military outfit?"

"Ahh." Nagisa smiled. "About that, Shinegami-sama send it to the laundry shop."

what the heck?! just why when they think they understand what's going on... _why is Nagisa causing everything weird and hard to believe!?_ Why would the heartless bastard send Nagisa's military clothes to a laundry shop!? why only Nagisa's?!

"Enough! That's not like you Nagisa! Tell us what the bastard did to you!" Surprisingly Isogai said that. Although nobody cared right now, cuz they friggin want some answers!

"..I.." Nagisa furrowed his eyesbrows-dong the chiauau face. Shooking his head. "I..dont know what you guys talking about." Peeking over the reactions of his classmates. "Shinegami-sama is _very_ kind. He won't hurt me."

That's it.

This is crazy.

This doesnt make sense to them.

Everyone gave up on thinking about Nagisa...However, Only Fuwa can solve it. "Ah! I know!" she snapped her fingers calling their attentions. "The Reaper...Brained washed Nagisa!"  
Instantly they done a tsukkomi. _**"That only happens in Anime!"**_

Kayano scratched the back of her neck. "I-Is that even possible in real life?"

"Of course it does!" Fuwa pushed over her theory. "Nagisa!" calling the weird maid Nagisa.

"H-Hai?" she pointed at him. Then start to ask him questions. "What is your name?"

They had no idea why would she even ask that. But they watched.

Nagisa fidget a little bit cuz of the short maid skirt he's wearing...Then, "..Shi..ota Nagisa.."

Fuwa added another question. "What is the name of your mother?" Nagisa keep on blushing.

"H-Hiromi." Fuwa asked him the final question. "What is your sex?"

Nagisa then stopped fidgetting. Composed, he give her an assuring smile.

 _ **"Of course I'm a female!"**_

Eyes widen. Nagisa is confirmed brainedwashed.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

My dear classmates are confused. All i did... _when Shinegami-sama gave me free will to go wherever i wanted to be inside the Prison School_. Is wear the maid outfit _he told me to wear_ while my military clothes have to get cleaned. _Cuz i peed myself._

I saw my classmate's gathering at the canteen. Been ages to me that i can interact with them. Ive been a burden sack to all especially Karma. _Although i cannot meet Karma right now._ But im sure if he finds out that i can now move the way i used to...he'll be so happy! or...mad.

I'm excited to greet my classmates. So i ran to them, but they are too focused on discussing something. So i walk easy slow steps till they noticed my shadow.

I thought they would be happy, however they are too bothered by the maid outfit im wearing. The staring makes me uncomfortable. I did lots of blushing,fidgetting and more ackward moves...but still they keep on staring on me up and down.

Everyone is worried. I understand. But they keep pushing the issue...

I don't want to talk about it.

It's still fresh on my memory. And getting remind by it makes my cheeks red.

 _'It's so embarrassing.'_ I can't believe weird sound escaped from my throat that time.

When Fuwa said i was brainwashed. I'm really surprised. Fuwa can think out the most impossible idea that is fit to our situation. _But that's make my plan better..._

She asked me questions in order to fool me. By making mistake of the answers, however i answered them right.

When they heard me that i claim to be a girl.

They were like doomed.

Why should they be? Isnt this their dream come true? Everyone forcing me to crossdress... _So why so shock and looking pale when i admitted i'm a girl even not?_

...Hmm, not really minding how they react that i think i'm a girl. I'm worried about Karma. I hope he's still alive, since there is no camera inside his punishment cage.

 _'Karma-kun. Hang in there.'_

I swear to save you just like how you sacrificed for me...

And everyone, i'll make sure to create an escape plan for all.

For this is what am good at.

Acting as a snake, is the only thing i have a talent for.

I'm sure, Korosensei would like us to use our assassination training to the fullest...

 _To survive and get out of our Prison School._

I have to do my best to keep an attached personality to the 2nd God of Death. My smile will be yours alone if it can be the ultimate weapon.

...Suddenly the Shinegami called me by the speaker. _**"Nagisa-chan~ I want more cookies."**_ I did not hesitate to act excited when i heard Shinegami-sama's voice. I'm sure it terrified all, but i must make it realistic brain wash.

"Yes Shinegami-sama! I'm coming...!" i run back to the control room. I can feel everyone gawking when i was acting so lovely whenever the Shinegami calls me. _I'm like a dog inlove to it's master._

"Here are your cookies..Shinegami-sama." i pretend to blush. The lesson from Irina-sensei paid off. However i'm still far to able kill him by this novice acting of sweet honey pot.

He eat the cookies i gave him. Then, he slap his lap gently. _**"Sit here Nagisa-chan."**_ I think-short moment his other hand clicked a button.

 _'Don't tell me...he is purposely making the hear what he is doing to me? '_ In order to distress my classmates? to anger Karma more?'

 _(('i'm sorry Karma-kun. I lied about being paralized for that long...i wanted to be useless so that i can get near the reaper.'))_

I shaked my head, _like those moe moe_. "E-eh? I- _i cant..."_

"Why?" he hummed. I fidget again. "...c-cuz...the Shinegami's lap is.." think, _think..!_ What can turn him on? He is bored right?

"..Too _clean.._ for someone _like_ me." i did not knew the words were really embarrassing enough that my blush were real. _'Why do i have to bare this!'_

He chuckled and pulled me. Im aware i made a sound that everyone can hear. _"nAh-"_

Forced to sit on his lap. I can feel his leg in between mine. _I want to die..._ Not that i havent done this before. Mom would always force me to go on blind dates. Lots of them try to do things on me. Good thing i'm still a virgin. Please do not worry.

"..S-s-s-Shinegami-sama?!" furious blushing, He teased me by his fingers travelling to my shoulder then to my neck. My bell made a sound. And his lips near my ears. "..It's such a shame...I'm not surprised that Karma is all over you."

"Em-...? _Eh?"_ speaking of Karma...I'm also surprised how much he cares for me. I feel bad he bath me,feed me..then here am suddenly well.

 **((Cuz everything about me getting paralize is a fat lie.))**

 _'I'm sorry!'_

The Shinegami cupped my chest. _"nn?!"_ That's just made me squeek. _'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!'_ I couldnt help to whimper. I'm seriously getting shivers..."Mmmh.."

 _ **"Would have been better if i put pads on you?"**_

 _'huh! Noway! Why are you so selfish!?'..._ Hoping i could say that.

"...Is..my chest really that...small?" _dont forget i'm still pretending to believe that i'm a girl_. He removed his hand away from my chest _'good..hope you dont touch my chest again. Im a boy!'_ He made me face him _ **. "Nope. I like the way you are Nagisa-chan..."**_ he purred on me-forgetting about his face is fake! _Cuz it's just a mask to hide his skinned bone._

"S-Shinegami-sama...s-stop.." it's ticklish. He really treats me like a teddybear.

...I still have no idea why does he have to broadcast our actions from my classmate. To put more shame to me?

 **Karma's Situation**

Karma's world is like trapped in the abyss. It's were you imprison bad kids...throw them to the bottomless pit prison. Called 'Abyss'.

Right now, this is alike to abyss. No lights, Even if you open your eyes...endless darkness and lost of time you will experience.

Karma did not knew he actually fell asleep.

"urgh..." he massage his head trying to find a light. "huh?" oops, he remembered...there are no lights and windows. "I-" his heart start to race...it's like having a short clostrophobic attack. _Even though he isnt afraid of darkness._ Some weird reasons he has panic attacks of it whenever he regain conciousness and not seeing.

Trying to calm himself. He remember another thing. It popped on his mind. "..Nagisa!" right, what happend to Nagisa? Why is it so quiet? Why can't he hear anything? Is everyone dead? or..perhaps...

 _'am dead..?'_ He breathed. He is warm. His hands wiping the sweat on himself. "...I can't believe am _still_ alive." Pin point, he's not even hungry or thristy. _Maybe used to it?_

Staring at complete darkness...Karma remained on sitting posistion and his back lazily supported by the metal door.

He couldnt hear anything. His ears could only hear his heartbeat.

He had no idea that two days passed already. Not aware what's the news outside...He heard a knock behind him.

 _ **.**_ Soft knocking...

"What _?"' someone's knocking at his metal door?_ 'Could it be...one of his classmates?

Waiting for the person to speak, Karma did not say anything.

Till, _**"Karma-kun...?"**_

Karma couldnt believe his own ears. "N-Nagisa-kun...?" he has to confirm if he is crazy or not.

But then...He heard a sighed of relief from the other. A hint of cheerfulness from the mysterious ghost-Nagisa voice.

 _ **"...Yes Karma-kun. It's me,"**_ outside...Nagisa is still wearing the maid outfit. Nagisa relaxed his forehead to the metal door. _**"Nagisa is here. Am safe."**_

hearing that, Karma instantly forgot the darkness. Nagisa is like the lamp. And focused his ears to hear more of his precious Nagisa... _'glad...glad you are ok.'_ He thought Nagisa had it worst than him. But looks like, Nagisa is not tortured much?

"Nagisa-kun..Tell me. What happend?" hearing Karma's over protective voice, Nagisa couldnt help but do a sad smile as he answered him.

 _ **"..Nothing much. Everyone is alright. Were just waiting for your punishment to end. But i'm worried about food and water...You havent eaten and drink any."**_

Karma just now noticed his throat is dry-and so his lips.

He gulped the last saliva he could produce inside his empty mouth.

"I'm fine. If you are fine." Nagisa did not like Karma's confidence of that. Nagisa pouted, Karma could actually imagine Nagisa pouting when he said something cool yet uncool.

Nagisa is not sure if Karma should know right now about his situation as the Shinegami's play thing. Nagisa could tell it will despair Karma..but..for the sake of realistic acting. Nagisa just have to smack Karma in the face that he is the Shinegami's property.

 _'sorry..Karma-kun. i have decided to save to save you!.'_

 _ **"Do not worry Karma-kun!"**_ Nagisa bimmed, Karma tilted his head. _ **"I'll ask Shinegami-sama to free you now."**_

Karma lost a moment when he heard Nagisa calling the Shinegami with 'sama' at the end.

"..what? What the hell did you just call him?" the impatience is obvious from Karma's tune. Nagisa still keep the act _._ _ **"Eh? Shinegami-sama is Shinegami-sama..."**_ purposely saying it to his sweetest voice. _**"Shinegami-sama is Nagisa's Shinegami-sama!"**_

Karma couldnt comprehend why is Nagisa acting silly. He did not like it. "..Tell me what's going on!" Karma slammed the metal door causing Nagisa to get away from it.

"..What did he do to you- to act like that?!" Karma could tell it's not true. However, Nagisa already decided to make a fool of himself.

 _ **"If you do not understand. Am Shinegami-sama's personal maid...!"**_ twirling, Karma thinks he could imagine yet not imagine how Nagisa look's right now. _**"Arent i the happiest girl?"**_

Karma thinks his soul got slashed by a sycthe.

"...Girl?"

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

Eh? You are still reading this? i thought you guys hate torture..? XDD Eh? Surprised right? That Nagisa's been acting all along! NYAHAHAHA...Of course Nagisa should always be full of surprise attacks and ideas! Shinegami loves cookies and a bored pervert desu! Next chapter shall reveal what happen to Karasuma and Irina...tehe.

Sorry if the joke is so ecchi...I cant help it, cuz im the Orange joke creator after all~! :3

 **REVIEW...!**


	6. Betrayal

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: waa were near eend omg! you guys are lucky. i usually just keep everyone hanging cuz im lazy to type the story lol.**

* * *

 **Present POV**

"Shinegami-sama." Maid Nagisa is standing infront of the Reaper whose chilling at his bossy sit inside the control room. "Are you perhaps bored..?"

 _'this is bad, he's getting bored. He might start messing with my classmates becuz they are too silent. I need to divert his search for excitement...but what can i...? Ah, i know. I got to try this out.'_

The Reaper hummed, _ **"Yeah...~Nothing interesting happening at your classmates. So boring~they have been good children eversince i punished Akabane Karma-kun~"**_ sighing, Nagisa stepped closer, the Reaper got a quizzical look.

 **"What is it?"**

Nagisa lifted up his skirt. "T-then, what will you do if i misbehave?...I-if you _want_ ," nervous eyes looking straight at the Reaper's eyes. "I'm your _maid_ , so...enjoy yourself _using_ me."

The Reaper smirked and pulled Nagisa to sit at his lap. _ **"My~my~ you sure know how to please someone huh~?"**_ he chuckled and embraced Nagisa from behind.

 _'good, for now he wont look at my classmates. he will let them do things for now...as long as, he is excited about my brainwashed act.'_

 _ **"Better thank your Mom for raising such a good girl~"**_ he teased. _Embarrass outside_ , deep inside _...'right, keep on focusing at me.'_

Shiota Nagisa already made up his mind. To steal the attention of this man-so his classmates can create escape.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Past POV**

 _Three Days._ It happend 3 days...Irina Jelavic betrayed her own lovely students just becuz she got pissed off. And the fact she has hesitation of the 'love' she is receiving from them.

Irina became weak. Cuz she learned 'kindness'.

A cold hearted person, once they met what 'kind' means. They will become off guard. All the dark emotion will dissappear like the stormy clouds.

And Irina Jelavic regretted why she destroyed those wonderful peaceful days...

Right now, She is here watching over the hospitalize Karasuma.

How could she hurt the man he loved. She's so cruel. "Karasuma.." she called him full of guilt. "I'm sorry." she never thought the day would come for her to sincerely apologize.

Tadaomi Karasuma had been in coma. He has taken surgery. Good thing his heart isn't damage. Above all, he's no longer life threatening. It's just that he has to wake up.

"Wake up Karasuma.." she cupped the man's cheeks. She's actually crying for what she had done. Slowly she embraced the sleeping man. "...hurry and wake up. I do not care if you kill me. As long as...let me...Atleast save _those_ students."

The parents of the class-E are informed that the bus they used were kidnap. Even though it's a make up story...They has to hurry before the parent's and the public media found out the Assassination Classroom secret.

They couldnt find any traces where the student's are taken to. Sadly...Without Karasuma and Korosensei. The goverment agents are actually useless.

The enemy is good.

* * *

 **(Present) Back At Prison School...**

Finally out of punishment. Akabane Karma faced reality. It's like how he heard Nagisa, and how his classmates told him.

 _"Ah, Karma-kun! Congratulations for getting out! I missed you."_

 _"...what..why are you acting like that...? Why are you even wearing that?"_

 _"Karma-kun, it's normal for me to wear this. For am a girl."_

 _"YOU ARE NOT!"_

 _ **That happend at his first release.**_

* * *

Nagisa really believe's he is born as a girl! And..right now he's all over the Shinegami.

 _Damn angry,_ Karma had learned his lesson not to get swayed by his emotion... _If he really wanted to save Nagisa, he has to bare this fury. Or perhaps jealously?_

However, the Shinegami really getting on his nerves. _Infront of them_...The Shinegami would visit them, and friggin _show them_ how Nagisa is clinging to him!

"Shinegami-sama! Good morning~!" Nagisa cuddles to him.

 **"Oh~Nagisa-chan. How are you?"** he patted him.

Nagisa stopped cuddling him then fidgets. "..um, I want a better food for all."

That raises quizzical thoughts. _Nagisa is brainwash but why is he asking for such impossible request?!_

 _'as if he would even spare pity...!'_ Were Karma's side comment.

"If everyone only eats mushed potato rice...their I.Q. might _drop_ down. It puts stress on everyone's brain." Nagisa pleaded. "If their scores are low, that would make Shinegami-sama's teaching reputation _bad_."

It clicked on Shinegami that Nagisa is _right._

 _'he wont listen to you Nagisa. you are just his play thing!'_ Karma thought. However,

 **"Ok. That is brilliant idea Nagisa-chan. I approve it."** Nagisa was enlighten. "Really?!" he hugs him again. "As expected from Shinegami-sama! _So_ generous!"

"gh-gh-gh" a restrained 'grr'. From Karma's gritting teeth. Karma's silently fisting while grittin his teeth. _If possible he does not want to snatch the Shinegami's attention to him._ He has to think _carefully_ of his next moves... _especially everyone informed him about teamwork escape plan._

 _'It's dangerous, but it's better than not trying.'_ Right, this is the right choice. Beside's...the Shinegami is _not_ harming Nagisa. So they can temporarily let the two together.

It can buy them time to work out their plans.

 _'but you got to wake up soon from brainwashed Nagisa...'_ believing that Nagisa had gone loose nails. Sure they love Nagisa in crossdress...It's been a laugh trip for all. _But it is seriously annoying enough that Nagisa thinks he is a girl and not even embarrass wearing the maid outfit...!_

"Ugh." Karma's head aching again. He rest his head with a one hand petting his own hair.

Suddenly Kayano talked to him. Karma let his guard down... _He did not even know Kayano's already infront of him._ How frightening that he's really getting sick like Isogai...

"Karma. You need medicine." the greenhaired concerns _affecting_ Karma's. _'dat i dont look good?'_ He needs a mirror to confirm how worst he is.

Can hear the inner thoughts like an esper, Kayano said, "You have dark circles. And.." Kayano light touch Karma's skin in his cheek. "...your handsome face, if you do not take care of yourself. You'll look like Terasaka." Kayano intend that as a joke, but made Karma shiver. "Pardon me to _that_ terrifying sickness." he chuckled. _He absolutely do not want to look ugly like Terasaka._

"..I guess it's time for me to care myself." Right, no more Nagisa to bath,feed, and massage. The luxury of soap is not all his. And the food? He can finally eat properly in time.

No more burden.

Despite the lift of responsibilities...Karma is not happy.

Thinking Nagisa in Shinegami's arms already pang his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I'm the only one who can freely roam around the Prison School. I searched the exit, but well aware of the cameras watching me. That is why i acted like i was cleaning. Cleaning till i 'purposely' accidently crossed out from canteen to the other places of this building.

I'm surprised. There are lots of electricity gadgets. _Like what Rinka got 'the charger' to charge Kanzaki's phone._ Cable wires. Unused flashlights. Not working Lava lamp. And many many more.

As if the place is the source of electricity. Oh now to think we have aircon...

It's not hot here. Yep.

Next i noticed were the walls. The walls has some dots. Dot's you see on metal gears.

Could it be...we are imprisoned to somewhat factory of electricity gadgets?

I can't be so sure yet...I need further investigation.

I can't let Karma's sacrifices for me in vain. _I know i'm terrible_. I lied about being paralized.

Wondering since when i was able to move? It was during when i got to the Prison Classroom. The Shinegami is telling us to write down notes. I almost did grab the pencil but then-i used my brain. If i keep pretending doll, i can grab his attention and torture me instead of my classmates. Same time, i can use myself to help find an exit.

Despite Karma's hardship to carry me...My resolve is built to keep on acting. Keep on being heavy.

I'm sure if Karma found out my secret, he would _hate_ me. Cuz of me he got locked up in the dark room.

But i no longer care. For am willing to take his bloodlust once i reveal it to him.

I did this for your sake too Karma-kun. If i hadn't act a burden, you would have long ago together with our classmate gone insane.

 _ **Here is what i think, as long as there's one crazy person. The others will support that crazy one-so that they will work hard not to give in for the sake of surviving that crazy.**_

Get what i'm saying?

Another example is...Isogai Yuuma. He would have given up long time ago if his mother aint sick at bed. He would have not work if his mother aint sick at bed.

The reason why Isogai grew strong becuz of clinging to the idea of doing all his best for his sick mom.

And since there is a reason for me to 'act paralize' i took advantage of it.

...

* * *

I kept walkin in circles. As if i'm lost. "Oh no..." i guess it's time to resort on asking help from Shinegami-san. I know he's watching over me. _'maybe i should stop searching the exit for now. i atleast now know this place is tricky. It's dark..but, maybe if the lights are open...i can tell what this place is.'_

"...I'm lost." i try to gather sad thoughts so that i can look crying. "..what should i do?" i said loud. I'm sure Shinegami can hear me. Cuz if he couldnt, he wouldnt be able to tell Terasaka's escape plan right?

"...Shinegami-sama...help me." i rubbed my eyes. "I-i want to go back to your side." i continue to do fake sobbing. "...Shinegami-sama? Where are you? Where am? I want to go back to your side...!"

however i did not expect to see something as i keep acting a lost little girl. The thought this place is a maze, i had a better 'look' at the wall. They were painted 'hallways'.

(gasp) _'an eye trick...!'_

My hands travelled to the wall still sobbing and calling for Shinegami-sama's name. But my mind is focus on my fingers tracing a door.

Then i did.

There's a corner.

 _ **Oh my god, did i just found the 'real' door...?!**_

...

* * *

Meanwhile Horibe Itona at the male's cage together with Muramatsu Takuya-whose still counting and tracing the dots on the wall.

Annoyed, Itona could not keep cool. There's still no signal. And becuz he is starting to loose temper as well...he want to release stress by scolding Muramatsu. "Oi, Stop doing that like you had gone insane." Muramatsu turned his head, "W-what? i'm not! I'm just bored...!"

"So you are not counting them for something?" Itona thought there was a purpose of counting the dots to the wall...but looks like it was just a stupid thing.

Muramatsu pouted, "Not my fault that i can't help you with the signal!" he continued to count the dots.

had enough, Itona walk towards him-stoping his hands to count it. "Stop ok? It's annoying."

but then Ritsu activated. "Itona-san! There's a signal here!"

Both startled, Itona quickly cooled his head and does what he has to do. "Quick, send our location to the goverment!" Ritsu immediately send a transmission.

"Sending 99%"

Muramatsu gulped and decided to go outside the cage to tell everyone that they found a signal to make SOS.

Alone. Itona himself began to have sweatdrops. _'Hurry!'_

"Sending near 100%-"

Suddenly The Grim Reaper appeared infront of Itona-smashing the phone at the ground.

"Noway-" Itona stopped himself to get angry. Instead he made his lips shut for good. The Shinegami smiling wide. _**"Oh my,my...you finally found a signal! Good for you!"**_

Itona remained silent. The Shinegami dismay by Itona's never ending 'stoic' face. "Buu. Can't you despair for me?" Itona did not smirk, but his tongue is always sharp.

"I've _been_ there."

Shinegami rubbed the back of his head. Bored. "Mh. Whatever." he left. Itona sighed, it's a good thing the Shinegami did not punish him.

Then he picked up the broken phone of Kanzaki. Sighing again, "This cannot be fix anymore." looking back to the dotted wall inside their cage. "I should tell everyone."

Itona grinned a little to himself, "Ritsu had already scanned this place. In advance. There is indeed a way out. We just got to confirm..."

The plan of escape is going well.

* * *

 **Plan escape preparation 1**

The map Ritsu made, Nakamura is in charge of confirming the place by top notching subject of literature. Also to their advantage she is chosen as class president. _So has privillages to cross boundary-but not as much Nagisa's freedom._ Takebayashi explains the failed escape attempt he and Terasaka with Rinka,Chiba (Sugaya is taken to the other job.) That after you pass the real bathroom, you can actually see an open hallway that leads to another long hallway until you can see the abandoned charger,tv and anything that is electronic.

It must be the place is _somewhat about disposing still usable-but made it look like a junk?_ They cannot actually hear anything like 'siren' or birds or cididas. So probabbly they were somewhere 'dead' spot. Where you cannot get signal even everything is actually working... _take note of the aircon working perfectly fine._

* * *

 **Plan escape preparation 2**

Okajima and Sugaya are dummies. They everyday fight over of the porn magazine, purposely catching the attention of the survillance camera. Once the Shinegami gets bored of their fight, Kayano and Okano's job to fight who has bigger chest-to amuse the Shinegami's attention to the camera of the prison. And Karma's been keeping an eye on maid Nagisa whose still so inlove with the Reaper.

* * *

 **Plan escape preparation 3**

Karma and Nagisa been arguing. Karma keeps telling Nagisa that he is a boy and not a girl. And Absolutely not the Reaper's plaything. But Nagisa had gone insane, the brainwash is deep that he really thinks he's a girl. Finally...the map of escape had been completed!

Classroom closed. Cage of female and male closed. Light offs.

All pretending asleep.

Isogai spoke near whisper. "...is everyone present?"

The moment has come for the Class-E students to pick up their blades and release the bloodlust they have been keeping!

.

.

.

.

.

Only to find out.

 **Rio Nakamura had betrayed the whole class.**

"What?!" Terasaka yelled, Nakamura puts her hand at her waist. "Didn't you heard me? The map is false~ 'as in' F~A~L~S~E"

"Wait! Are you seriously saying you tricked us...?" Hinano went fragile, "But why? What for!?" sparing a cold glance, Nakamura told them with no hesitation. "Heard about Ritsu getting broken by the Reaper?"

 _They did not know that,_ everyone eyed Itona for answer. He just bowed in apology. "Sorry, i thought it was not worth to mention." he reasoned, "If you guys knew, you probabbly wont be brave enough to make a suicide escape."

Understanding Itona's logical thinking, what they did not understand was Nakamura. _Why on earth did she betrayed them?!_

"Care to explain?" Karma stepped infront. "Why did you make a false map...? And what it has anything to do with Kanzaki's phone broken?" Karma is calm, but frankly, he is angry...but he kinda knew Nakamura is too smart to work on her own beliefs.

"Means, even if we got outside. There is no guarantee that we weren't on an island! Or some place where nobody can reach us!" She explained, "If we can't contact the goverment to pick us up...then escaping is completely useless."

Fisted by Terasaka, "WHICH IS WHY IT'S A BRAVE 'SUICIDE' ESCAPE! DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!" the others start to shout at the shameless blonde.

"It rather be hopeless escape than betrayal! How could you do this to us?!" Yada cried, Okano agreed, "Yeah! Our efforts went to waist! How would you apologize for that!"

Even the girls start to get swayed by loosing control of temper. Everyone started bashing Nakamura for what she has done. Meanwhile...Isogai is kind enough to ask gently about the matter. "Please tell us what is the reason of betraying us all...? I dont think you would do something like this just becuz you were afraid of the 'suicide escape'."

Nakamura crossed her arms, she did not hesitate to tell them the friggin reason. "I'm the class president at this Prison School remember? The Shinegami offered me my own room where there is a bed, undergarments, a real bath. Basically he wants me to stop you guys from escaping in exchange of my luxury."

They were all mad to hear such reasons coming from her mouth! But she kept talking. "No personal guys. But if it's about survival,"Nakamura swear at her invisible blade. "I would cherish my own life than others. It is my nature." then she added, "And everyone as well is same! Were humans...! Dont forget that!"

Hearing how stupid it was...

They charged to Nakamura. "kill her! Traitor! _Traitor!"_ the girls chanted, the guys also did not hold back themselves. The bloodlust of despair and betrayal had reached the bloodlust to trigger. Karma decided to step out of the mad mob against Nakamura.

Karma is mad too, but he could relate. He never intended to keep surviving everyone if not for Nagisa's. However, by Nakamura's betrayal, _the despair is too much to handle._

"Kill her!" the girls and boys are about to grab Nakamura whose still calm at her feet. "i don't think so!" she haulted and pointed at Justice. "You guys know sometimes the bread is not enough for all right? It's becuz Justice had been sneeking in the canteen and stealing the bread! Cuz he's a glutton!"

she accused, everyone look at Justice for answer, Justice shake his head. "It's not true! I won't do such thing...!" Nakamura smirked and said, "Then kindly pull out the bread inside his pockets!" Yoshida and Muramatsu forced their hands inside Justice pockets.

"Hey wait-" only to find out the horrible truth. Justice has two pair of bread hidden in his military pockets!

"What the hell?! So it was your fault that we don't get enough food!?" Yoshida and Muramatsu are ready to punch Justice...It was then Justice panic. Cuz the girls had mistaken...that 'trust' is actually a stupid thing.

"Kill him too!" they said in union.

"No! Get away! You should be more mad at Nakamura instead of me-"When suddenly, Kanzaki who had been silent.. got pissed off and start to go yandere mode.

"SHUT Uuuuuup!" she screamed so loud that all covered their ears. "Since there is no hope left for us to be back 'together...'" Kanzaki stepped forward and start to break her bones, despite the petite body. She is actually pretty dangerous herself.

"Then let's just all die at once!" her eyes were crazy. Everyone gulped adding more ruckuss inside the Prison School!

"Argh!" Justice got kicked by Kanzaki, as Takebayashi and other's tries to calm Kanzaki down. "Kanzaki calm down! Don't despair yet-" Sugino got punched by Kanzaki, and he went straight flat at the floor.

"Die! Let's all die! My dear classmates...!" all run for their lives, but of course they knew fighting back is the right option.

"Kanzaki don't get cocky!" Kayano said attacking Kanzaki with the help of Fuwa. Meanwhile Megu confronted Nakamura's sassy attitude. "I wont forgive you bitch." Nakamura is not hurt at all, she grinned, "I'm just a bettah bitch, Vice president!" Megu and Nakamura started grappling eachother.

While Terasaka's friends start to get pissed off at themselves too. "This is all you guys fault!" pointed by Kimura at Chiba,Hayami,Sugaya whose still unharmed. "If you guys did not attempted to do the first escape! We could have escaped today!" Chiba smacked Kimura for blaming them. "It's better than counting the walls!" Rinka joined, "Saying our fault? Atleast were doing something unlike you people!"

Yoshida,Muramatsu and Terasaka started punching eachother's gutts. "Asshole die!"

"Becuz of you Nagisa and Karma got punished!" Yoshida wiped the blood on his lips. Terasaka got more angered. "It's Nagisa's fault being too good than girls! Take this! _**(whack)**_ And it's really Karma's fault! If he did not punch the reaper...! He had made him mad than the effort we did!"

The three friends continued killing eachother.

Karma heard that but did not care. He continued to watch all killing eachother. Shocks, even the girls are trying to kill eachother."Hinano you use to much soap when you know me and Hara needed it the most!" Yada still crying, Hara nodded in agreement. Hinano forced her small voice to yell and defend herself, "I needed it more cuz you guys are making me itchy by those rashes!"  
"What did you say?!" Hara slapped Hinano. Hinano pulled Yada's hair. And the cat fight started. They end up hitting Okano by accident, so she joined as well.

"Y-y-y-you are creepy!" Okuda try so hard to make a fight against Kirara whose just quiet until now. Finally let out the dark aura. "Huh? Do you want me to curse you...you fore eyes!?"

Takebayashi got up and heard it too. He thought it was him, "How dare you call me that you sadako wanna be!"

While Kayano is trying her best to kick ass Kanzaki...she failed and failed. "Why are you such a japanese dolll!"

"Let go forever zero!"

But in the middle of ruckuss, Isogai's condition got worst into dellusions. "Stop it all! Guys! Stop screaming,yelling and killing eachother! You all making Isogai's condition worst!" Maehara scold them for stressing Isogai. Okajima whose in the middle of fighting Justice, stepped on Maehara's foot. "That hurt you perverted Okajima!" Okajima did not like it. So as revenge...he pointed at Maehara. "Don't be a goodie! I saw you peeking at Okano's shower time!" Okano heard it but Maehara denied. "I do not!"

"You what? How could you pick me to masturbate!" Okano kicked Maehara, as Maehara got the blows but keep dodging. "Stop it! stooop! ow! ow!"

Isogai kneeling already at the floor. "...g-guys.." head feeling heavy. "Don't kill eachother just becuz.." eyes blurring, "There's no hope..." collapsing, Itona stood beside's the feverish Isogai. "That is the point." he said at nobody. "There is no hope at this fallen Class E students..."

Itona cursed under his breath. For they had failed. "dammit, i wasnt strong enough." clutching the broken Ritsu...

Nagisa was just behind **..Watching the horrifying battle field between his own classmates.**

"w-what...minna...why?" He just got back, then huh? they were like savage. _"Why did you all gave up hoping?"_ despair creeping behind Nagisa...He knew he has to take the next level of attracting the Reaper.

When, "Nagisa." Karma is already holding his both shoulders. "Eh? Karma-kun-"

"You are not a girl! You are a boy!" Karma is devastated too. "...So, if you wont wake up." Karma's already at his limit as well. "I'll kill you myself. Then i'll kill myself later." Nagisa gulped when he heard Karma's obsessive side.

 **"Let's die together in this hopeless Prison."**

 _'no Karma. Why did you also gave up?'_ "No!" Nagisa tried to get away from Karma's strong grip. " _Kuhh-!_ Let go! We can't die here...! kah _ **-" but Karma grabbed Nagisa's neck**_. "Nagisa, i love you. I did everything to survive us...but in the end _i failed!"_

Choking, Nagisa end up having tears. _'...i have no idea, how much i broke Karma-kun! I'm so terrible...!'_ "Kah-ma...kun! Let go-h!"

Thought he was gonna die. The God of Death appeared behind, halting everyone's action.

 **"Since you guys have done what i wanted to see~"** he was pleased at the civil war show. **"I pruposely made you guys fix Ritsu so that i can broke her."**

Stunned. They kept listening.

 **"Basically. You guys had properly reached my intentions."** he clapped, Karma had already let go of Nagisa's neck. Nagisa ran beside the Reaper as the man kept on sweet talk.

 **"Did you enjoy the Despair as well?"**

* * *

 _ **'Ahh...Weve been played.'**_

* * *

Everyone embraced the Despair. Completely abandoning Hope...

.

.

.

.

.

"...Karma-kun. Im sorry," Nagisa whispered at the Sleeping red head inside the male cage. But Nagisa was outside the barrels of it watching his friend as the last time he will see him and them.

"I leave the rest to you Isogai-kun." leaving a small old paper placed at Isogai's flat bed...Shiota Nagisa clicked the remote control to open the gates. _Yes_ , he had manage to stole the remote to unlock the cages in all of this facility.

 _'Korosensei. I'm sure...'_ Putting the rectangular black object hidden at his chest. Nagisa opened the door to the control room. _"You'll be proud of me, i shall do the most splendid assassination."_

He smiled and clicked start for the timer to do it's countdown...

 _ **"My first and last assassination."**_

 _'Karma...Thank you for everything. I'll be going to where the Reaper belongs.'_

To the land of dead.

The bomb start ticking. Nagisa's attempt to bomb suicide the Reaper with him as he pleases him for boredom.

.

.

.

.

.

What the blue head did not know, Korosensei...is near on escaping the anti-tentacle cube.

Karma has no idea how too late he was.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

Am the only one who liked how the whole class E start killing eachother? Nagisa..it's up to you, to make the map of Hope! Praise me for being crueeel! Nyahahaha. *coughs*

And...ahaha, dont ask me what kind of activities is Nagisa and the Reaper doing. It will remain a secret cuz im evil~(inner screaming) ok, it will be revealed at the last chapie *shields self* -whistles-~~~

 **REVIEW...!**


	7. Rescue

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School**

 **Summary:** Class-E Are held Captive by God of Death. Korosensei? He's trapped in anti-tentacle ice cube. For the sake of filling his boredom, he let them live,study and train in his Prison School. Torturing them to DESPAIR. Karma is the only left sane to pick up his broken classmates. Will they escape if they work together? WARNING A VERY DARK STORY.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

 **Note: Once you are done reading this fanfic. I hope you check out 'Connect Our Chains' (AsanoxNagixKarma fanfic) and of course my favorite fanfic '3rd God of Death:Shiota Nagisa' it has some slight NagisaxShinegami kyaaaah~~**

 **in case you guys are still hungry of my works here at this Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fandom...i hope you are interested! If not that's ok! I'm glad you guys love this fic! I still apologize for sooooo much sensitive incident here. Do not report me lol.**

 **And the last chapter is extreme darkness...buuuuuuut, dont kill me XD**

 **you guys wanted it to happen too. LoL.**

* * *

Imprisonment ,Coping, Punishment ,Despair,Hope,Betrayal,Rescue

 _I got to take the next level of attracting the Reaper. Or else, everyone will die soon...they have given up the hope and choose to rot on the cells._

 _To be truth, the Reaper is starting to get bored of me all clingy to him._

 _Maybe i should try out completely giving my love to him...?_

 _Im sure Karma would hate me if i do._

 _But i'm sorry._

 _There's no other way._

 _He's difficult to trick._

 _Right, I'll give it to him._

 _My everything..._

* * *

 **During when Ritsu is almost 100% connecting at the network server.**

The emo-ish Irina Jelavic whose guarding the sleeping Karasuma...The man had woken up.

"(gasp) K-karasuma! You finally woke up!" she was so worried, _as for Karasuma_ , he had no idea how to response...

He wanted to know why the traitor woman is now by his side...

"...Irina." he called, and also... _RECALLED the missing students_. "The student's where-" Irina hushed him. "The goverment is looking for them. They are trying to contact Ritsu. But couldnt find a single trace." she crossed her arms and continued to explain. "...They might have been taken to a dead spot, where it will be impossible to even connect...despite that it's not even really isolated place or far from the last kidnap..."

Karasuma quickly understood that the goverment has no problem of Irina's putting the student's life in danger just to assassinate the target octopus.

Speaking of octopus...

"Where is the octopus?" Irina shrugs, "We have no idea. But since the student's are still missing..maybe he really did assassinated _him_." slight doubting, "But, if he already killed the octopus, the money should be given to him. Apparently not."

So means...the octopus is still alive, "There might be a reason why he's also missing."

"Agreed..." cannot take to lay on bed, work-a-holic issues, Karasuma walk out of his bed making Irina more worried. "Hey! Stay lay!- you tough guy!" Karasuma touched his bandages.

"How did i survive?" She answered. "I made the bullet _miss_ , so that.. _atleast_ your heart wont get hit." she lowered her head feeling guitly. Seeing the woman still knows how to be guilty, he did not want to get mad after an operation.

Cuz understanding the current situation is Karasuma's speciality.

"I'll find them." is he could only say right now...

"Y-yeah! Let's-"

When suddenly a co-worker of Karasuma dashed inside the room. "M-Ms Jelavic! We got a transmission signal but it immediately vanish!" seeing the man alive and awake. "Oh dear Lord! Karasuma-dono! You are awake!"

Not concern of self..."Where did you guys spotted the signal?" even it's faint, they could atleast track down the last of it's signal connecting to the goverment's satelite.

"The signal appeared and vanished so fast at the Dump electronic factory."

The teacher's knew, it's time to rescue the little Assassins...!

* * *

 **Previously on Assassination Classroom Despair in Prison School...**

Planning to escape. The whole class-E set themselves to escape! However, _before that plan started..._ Nakamura got tempted of the award-Shinegami giving her a wonderful room where she will never get hungry. If she chooses the choice of escape 50 50 chances... _she rather choose the prize_. All she got to do it not to let any of her classmates escape. Becuz of this, everyone's 2nd attempt of escape as a whole group _were fail_ becuz of Nakamura's betrayal. Nakamura said it's no personal, if its about survival.

Finding out that Ritsu is fixed, the Shinegami destroyed their only way to send SOS signal out of the goverment. He said he really did wait for them to fix her ,so that he can destroy their one last hope.

Everyone completely had fallen to despair and now wants to die.

After then... when hope was lost, Nagisa offered his self to the reaper cuz he is tired. With this, Nagisa had already put the map at the male cage where Isogai found it. It shows a one way exit.

The time is ticking~

* * *

 **The Last POV**

Everyone had gave up living.

They no longer eat. They no longer wanted to take a bath _after getting all sweaty_ from their suicide escape attempt. Nakamura got _karma_ on her decisions. The Reaper lied about giving her the award..and _now,_ she wants to kill herself badly.

But her classmate told her doing harakiri is escaping the punishment. They want her to live with them while baring the hunger and devastation for rescue. Plus, her corpse will rot faster with them getting infected.

 _That is why_ , everyon remained still doll.

They were alive but eyes were lifeless. **They do not want to do anything anymore.**

 _As well_ Karma...had given up. He could only cover his face of such despair they are facing.

Everyone decided to sleep, and wanted not to wake up.

However, Isogai's condition from _worst-suddenly_ his fever dropped _down_. He's the only one who is awake at the cage. The lights were off, he saw the girls sleeping as well.

They all look like no plans to wake up anytime soon.

"..so this is it." this is indeed the end. Isogai could only clutched at his bed, when he accidently clutched the small paper.  
"Eh?" finding it was a paper, he opened it. _Wondering why it is at his bed..._

The little paper is scribbled with two box 'referring to the female and male cage' then a line going straight to..."...Exit...?" he whispered under his breath when he had read the 'X' mark that leads to the end of straight line.

"C-could it be." Getting an understanding from it,Isogai quickly shifted his head and position to see _who of them_ made the map.

 _That's weird._ Who could be the mysterious person who'll make an elementary scribble map?

Hesitating if he should try this out or not, he just had the urge to wake up Maehara. "Wake up Maehara." he said in faint whisper. "Hrm,, what is it..? Is your fever getting bad again?" Maehara rubbed sleeply. Opening his eyes to focus on the darkness, he could not believe Isogai looks so well.

"Oh my god! Is your fever gone?!" he checked his forehead. "...Holy, it is drop down! I'm glad your recovering from the stress!" Maehara's having tears of joy. Isogai shrugs and puts the topic up. "I found this paper at my side. Take a look."

"huh? paper?" checking the paper, "What do you think it is?" Maehara scratched his head, "Err...it looks like an elementary scribble map-ish?" Isogai nodded and said, "I think it's the map of exit."

Maehara could only have his eyes widen when he noticed Isogai's behind. "Isogai look! The cage..is left open!" how careless of the Reaper to forgot locking their cage.

But then, they noticed the gate of girls are unlocked too.

"Don't tell me he took someone again?" worried, Isogai and Maehara started counting the numbers of their classmates.

Nope. Nobody is missing except 'Nagisa' cuz he's been the Reaper's maid.

"...Isogai." feeling the same thing, Maehara turned serious. "Should we, wake everyone up and try one more last time?"

determined to take the small chance. Isogai had given his order. Like the leader should be. "Tell everyone, to get ready."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile...Inside the control room.**

"Shinegami-sama, do you feel well?" asked by maid Nagisa. The Reaper is lying down at the cold floor, _he thinks he is at the grass..._ And Nagisa's sitting at his stomach. Legs locking him down to stay at the ground. They were pretty _soft_ for a _boy_. _The nice face grinned..._ still feeling the victory of _despairing_ the _student's._ " **About time, your classmates will kill themselves...~"** he chuckled at that dream. Nagisa did not respond, the reaper's hand lifted up Nagisa's chin. **"What will you do if that happens...?"**

Blinking, Nagisa gave him an assuring lovely smile. "I'm fine as long as i'm with you..." kissing the Shinegami's cheek. "My...beloved God of Death. I do not care of them anymore~"

The Shinegami believes his brainwash ability that worked on Irina had completely broke the sanity of the boy. **"Once they all die, i'll tell** _ **Korosensei**_ **. So that he will die with regret...~"** kissing Nagisa's neck. He pulled the boy closer. **"And tell him that his** _ **favorite**_ **student had become** _ **mine too**_ **."**

Nagisa purred on the fake face of the man and sniffing his scent. "I don't know why...but," with sincere and honest feelings.

"Am fond on you."

 **the real words were (** _ **'i'll assassinate you' )**_

"I don't want to be apart from you again~"

 **the real intentions were (** _ **'to avenge all.')**_

Pecking at Nagisa's neck made the bell jingled. **"We won't be apart Nagisa-chan~ Cuz you are my property. My precious...girl~"** Nagisa moaned in response.

"Then focus only at me Shinegami-sama." Nagisa pleaded. _(He could actually see at the corner of his eyes that his classmates finally noticed the gates were unlocked.)_ "Look only at me. Don't mind anyone. Just put your attention _at_ me." the way Nagisa's so hungry of his attention, made him excited.

"Shine..gami-sama..~" Nagisa opened his mouth kissing the Reaper. The Reaper is surprised, he never did expect the boy to do it first. Nagisa knew how disgusting the Reaper is, cuz he peeled off his face...But it does not matter if his plans would suceed.

Nagisa keep on pecking on his lips, until he gave up and answered Nagisa's hungry moves.

Opening his mouth, Nagisa's tongue entered itself. The Reaper got goosebumps, the little boy is such a good kisser.

He started to enjoy it.

Their tongues smashed, making every inch crazy.

Making his heart pound and hard.

The Reaper had let his guard down.

Completey his attention is fully to the maid.

Moaning and groaning are mixing in the room.

The ears could only hear the sound of their lustful moves.

 **"You Adorable maid~"** convinced that nothing could go wrong. The reaper is already hard at his trousers. Nagisa's did not bat an eye- _but indeed it will happen now...!_ The Reaper positioned himself to sit at the floor. Legs spread wide.

 **"It's your fault why am so hard down here~"** he licked his lips playfully, Nagisa went down knowing what to do. "Ok. I'll make you better~" copying Bitch-sensei's seduction abilities. Nagisa unzipped the man's pants.

He saw how big it is. Although, _it wasn't that too big or too small._

 _There's no turning back._

 **"That's right Nagisa-chan~"** Nagisa bend his head and touched the living being like _his._ "Shinegami~sama~" Nagisa sucked it.

 _ **He really did.**_

The Reaper's body arched in estacy. _ **"Woah! Your..."**_ _bitting his lips and hissed_ _ **,"-so good!"**_ he liked it. He did not expect this fella to be actually good using his mouth,lips and tongue. Nagisa keep licking and sucking like it's just some popsicle. **"Yes! yes...!"** he grabbed Nagisa's head pushing the little boy more-to work _harder._ And shove it deeper to his throat.

 _"hmff!"_ it hurted, both the clawing on his hair and his throat getting forced to go deeper. Nagisa had no choice but to keep doing the work. _Cuz he was his maid._

 **"Ahh~ you'll make me come soon..."** he is already too hard that Nagisa cannot properly do it anymore. Nagisa wanted to pull away-however, the Shinegami's hands that is on his head just yanked him so close-hitting the his forehead. **"I'll come now!"**

Didnt get the chance to escape. It sprouted inside his mouth. The Milky liquid.

End up gulping it all down.

Nagisa did not expect the Reaper's next move.

 _"Kyah!"_ he just sqeaked cuz now he was facing the wall! He felt the Reaper's hand locked his buttocks. Nagisa did not expect this part to be so soon...!  
They just got started!  
 **"Here i go~"** He went in. Nagisa yelp in both pleasure and pain.

The Reaper thrusted fast, Nagisa let his body move the way he get's push, and pushed.

Fingernail clawing the cold floor. Nagisa's time bomb continued counting.

" _Nhh_ ,Make me yours" gasping for oxygen,"Master~ " Nagisa had given up all his everything for this moment."-To your hearts content...~" she rasped, The Reaper is indeed busy at him now. He had compeltely forgotten to check the monitor.

Moaning lots and lots. Nagisa is surprised, a finger just went inside his opened mouth.

 **"There, there."** he chuckled, the man's fingers is holding off Nagisa's escaping moans-by blocking her mouth and playing fingers inside.

 _'Dear...Karma-kun. I hope... if you got out, you'll forgive me...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Following the mysterious map of exit. Surprisingly, they had agreed on Isogai's plan of 'last' escape attempt. Although they weren't hoping of anything...cuz they are still lifeless.

Then they reached another long hallway. "Is it further...?" asked by Hinano. However, Isogai said, "No. It says' the exit is just here." searching his surroundings for any clues. Mimura and Sugaya suddenly woke up from despair.

"Wait! This scent...It's a paint!" Sugaya used his nose like a sniffing dog. Mimura and Okajima found what's wrong at the maze.

"Wait!" Okajima touched the hallway-that turns out to be actually a wall. "It's an eye trick!" everyone's lifeless eyes...had sparked, their attention gathered to listen over Okajima,Mimura and Sugaya's explanation.

"No wonder you can't find the exit!" Sugaya touched the painted hallway 'wall'. "Becuz he had blocked the door by wallpaper 'painting' hallway! At dark it will do an eye trick to fool you that there is still another long road infront even though it's just the skills of eye illusion when you paint!"

Okajima and Mimura moved the hallway paint wall-revealing the metal door. All were now completely awake. "It was indeed the exit...!" Isogai and Maehara rejoiced.

"Quick! open the door to get our freedom out of here!" By Isogai's amazing leadership aura, they work their butts. The boys opened the door revealing a dazzling light.

Karma shieled his eyes from the shimmering light.

Until...

It shined.

It shined at them.

The vast blue sky.

It was _morning._

They got outside,

Speechless, the whole class E student's are out of the abandoned electronic factory dump.

"...Were free...?" Yada said, all were focusing at the scent of fresh air, and the sun, and the long grass, and the ground..."It's real...?" Okuda touched the dirty ground.

Everyone of them did the same, and finally it sinked in. Kayano cried to tell them the wonderful day.

"WE MADE IT! WE ESCAPED!"

From all the rejoice, Karma's the only one who remember a certain one whose still inside.

Lots of the girls cried in tears of joy...as for the boys to buddy-buddy themselves. Everyone had start to apologize at eachother, and as well forgave eachother.

The despair is completely turned into a succeed HOPE.

"No. We forgot Nagisa." Karma look back at the dark door, If he goes inside of the Prison School, for sure he wont come back. Cuz, by this time, its impossible for the kidnapper not to notice that they are missing!

"Got to save Nagisa!"

Unaware that Karma went back inside the Prison School, The class E student's noticed something up the sky.

"...Hey look!" Okano pointed at the black object. Itona confirmed it. "An Helicopter."

Terasaka's group rejoiced more. "Rescue!"

Hinano rejoiced more, when she saw someone's looking down at them.

"It's Karasumasensei!"

Shock he is alive, what more shocking is...Irina is there waving at them.

 _The rescue has come!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Inside the empty Prison School. Karma searched everyone.**

"Nagisa? Nagisa?! Are you here?"

 **at the classroom** ,

"Nagisa **?"**

 **at the canteen** ,

"Nagisa!?"

 **Back at the cages,**

"Nagisa? Your not here?"

Only one brave thing to do is left. _'i can't leave Nagisa here! '_ Karma swear he rather go deeper inside the facility than outside and waiting for rescue. _Cuz he did not know rescue had come._

Karma reached the control room. Nervous,

 _'once i open this...'_ possibilities the Reaper will kill him _cuz he might have found out_ that the prisoners escaped. _'i'll save you Nagisa.'_

Opening the door to the control room.

What he saw is, the Reaper kissing Nagisa.

 **A minute before they had reached outside~**

When the Reaper is about to take off Nagisa's clothes. He found a hard object at the boy's chest. "Eh?" surprised. The boy has a time bomb taped at his chest.

 **What more. It's been counting far already.**

Immediately he knew the boy's plan.

 _Calm,_ he smirked but still _not pulling away from Nagisa's body_. **"Hehh~, so you made yourself a plaything, buying time...to kill me huh?"** he looked at the monitor, everyone is gone at the cage. Smiling a little wider... **"You are indeed talented to be an assassin."**

Meanwhile Nagisa's so brave not to look away despite getting find out of his amazing acting.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to enjoy the last pleasure in your life?" is sarcastic respond of Nagisa.

The Reaper chuckled until he laughed so loud... His laugh echoed at the empty factory.

The Reaper's eyes changed into those of assassin mode.

Nagisa is still not afraid of his situation.

 **"I never knew you were such a snake~ Nagisa-chan. But you can't kill me! For the one who will die...is you** _ **alone**_ **."** he then pulled Nagisa into a kiss. Nagisa tried to push away.

Cuz he knew the Shinegami's copying Bitch-sensei's assassination technique.

 _'i can't collapse now! he'll end up deactivating the bomb if that happens! everyone will be captured again..!'_ responding from the moving tongue. Perfect timing for the door to open. Akabane Karma standing at the open door. "...Nagisa..."

* * *

Shock.

* * *

 _'...Karma...kun...!?'_

 **"Oya~"** the Reaper stopped kissing, **"You came back to rescue this snake? How kind of you Akabane Karma-kun~"** the Reaper knowingly teased the situation.

Karma's face is furious.

Cuz Nagisa's appearance is messed up.

" _ **. . ...Nagisa!"**_ rage, Nagisa said it himself.

..."Karma-kun! Why did you came back for me?! Go now! _Leave me alone...!"_

The Reaper stood and pulled Nagisa's hair. The boy yelp in pain when his hair is roughly yanked. **"This little bitch, does not deserve to be rescued by you!"**

Karma's ready to jump in _and save_ Nagisa, when he finally noticed something taped on Nagisa's chest. "B-Bomb?!" assuming it's _the reaper's doing_ putting a bomb at Nagisa.

The Reaper corrected him fast.

 **"Nope. It's not me kid~...and ah,Did you know?"** still pulling Nagisa's hair. **"Nagisa-chan is a liar."** confused, Karma could only stare at the ticking bomb.

 _ **"When Nagisa-chan got paralized form th clap stunner. He had been doing this funny acting of not being able to move! He purposely made himself caught my attention. Yes! He made himself my personal maid so that you guys could escape..~Isnt he such a sacrificial freak?"**_

"Let go of Nagisa now you asshole."

Not believing the Reaper's word..Nagisa whimpered. "He is telling the truth...So please...Karma-kun, _please escape_. Let me die here." (cuz the bomb is already ticking fast)

Hearing it from Nagisa's lips.

Karma has no idea how to response.

"What? How is that possible?" still fury eating him, "Tell me your lying! I'll remove the bomb dont worry... _I wont_ leave you!" but Nagisa's honest emotion only made Karma realize _...that it was the damn truth._

"Your kiddin me right?"

 _It makes sense now._

 _He blinked at some point._

 _Cuz a real paralize person cannot walk if you told them to walk._

 _A real paralize person cannot eat even if you command them to chew._

 _Above all. Nagisa's paralize state should be like sleeping beauty. And now when Karma decide's to wake Nagisa up or to sleep!_

 _Karma just now noticed that friggin logic!_  
 _Of course...if Nagisa is really paralized...In first place he wont be even awake!_

This couldnt be! Does this mean...Nagisa abused him? He carries him, he feeds him, he baths him. He got tortured and stressed everyday.  
 _ **'And now your telling me it was all an act?'**_

"What the hell you got to do it that way! _Huh!_ _ **Answer me Nagisa!..Since when did you recover?! Dont tell me from the start...since the start when you drowned...?"**_ completely mad at the blue head. Nagisa yelled back from Karma's despairing raising voice.

"DONT YOU GET IT? ITS FOR YOU TO GET OUT! NOW OUT!" Nagisa cried,

"I HAS TO PAY FOR MY SINS...!"

"Dont tell me you are planning to..."

 **Bomb suicide with the Reaper's corpse was Nagisa's ultimate plan.**

"It's becuz _i know well_ i couldnt defeat him! What else of trick i can assassinate him!?" Nagisa embraced his-self with the ticking time bomb. "Dont make my sacrifices in vain...! get out of here before it explodes! "

Karma softened..."Nagisa," giving him a forgiving smile, "What an idiot you are for real."

When they thought Karma will leave, to their surprise Karma charged forward. "Take your hands off Nagisa now!" kicking the Reaper. The Reaper is actually surprised by this outcome. **"What? You no longer mad** _ **that**_ **quick?"** he laughed, **"If you think i hadn't took Nagisa-chan's precious thing. Then you are so wrong!** _ **Ive dirtied him He was really a perverted maid!"**_

When the Reaper revealed him that one,Karma's bloodlust activated. "...dammit." Staring down at Nagisa beside him whose trembling. "N-no. At this rate, we'll die all together." clutching his head, "I dont want _you_ to die here Karma!"

 _Seeing how Nagisa's strong resolve to bomb suicide with the Reaper._ Karma decided to respect that decision. He embraced him despite how dirty he was right now..."It's ok. _Lock_ the door."

"Huh? Karma?" wiping Nagisa's tears on his cheeks by his thumb. "I told you, i rather die together with you than escaping alone." winking. Karma took the remote control from Nagisa's pocket-locking the whole facility's gates and door.

 **"What?! You are not afraid to die!?"** The door on the control room is locked as well. The Shinegami panick as the red alert started flashing crazily.

 **"You will die here! Your classmate is not kidding!"** Shinegami pointed. Karma smirked and pulls Nagisa more closer to him. "Dumbass. Dont you get it? Were not afraid of dying unlike you!"

Finally mad. The Reaper removed his fake mask. _**"There's a limit of getting full of yourselves you stupid kids!"**_

Attacking the two-in mach speed 20. Korosensei appeared.

Eh?

* * *

 **"You made it this far to torture my student's! Now you will pay for your life!"**

* * *

 _"Korosensei!?"_

Froze on spot. Korosensei's yellow smiley face turned into the scary alien-ish dark ones. "You do not deserve to live anymore. You God of Death wanna be."

 _ **"I'll kill you!"**_ Shinegami attacked him,but Korosensei grabbed him by tentacles-twisting the wicked man to die. _**"Arghhh!"**_

Then he was dead.

Seeing how fast Korosensei could actually kill a human being if he wants to.

It was only for Nagisa to notice the time bomb is already **'00:03'**

Before Nagisa could even tell Karma and Korosensei that the place will explode soon, Korosensei removed the taped bomb at Nagisa's chest. Then grabbed both him and Karma out of the Prison School.

 **"Now Karma-kun And Nagisa-kun! Say goodbye to the despair and hello hopeee!"**

Dashing out in mach speed 20, the dump electronic factory exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Outside.**

"Where is Karma?!" only for Nakamura to notice. Kayano gasped, "Maybe he went back to Nagisa! Right! We forgot Nagisa!" worried, the other classmates of Kayano are already riding the helicopter protective pot.

Irina pulled Kayano inside the helicopter. "Dont worry, we'll save them. Now go inside."

"B-but!" Karasuma patted Kayano's back.

"Rescue and reinforcement is here." Karasuma said with confidence, "Also, we wont forget the target octopus inside-"

About to do a rescue team to go inside the Prison School.

 _ **Stunned, the Prison School just exploded.**_

Then Korosensei,Karma and maid Nagisa is already standing beside the team.

...Everyone wanted to hear the story how Korosensei is freed from the anti tentacle ice cube.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

The time bomb i readied for my suicide bombing with the Reaper...'sighs' _as you could hear my voice...Yes am alive. Wondering how i made a bomb, Karasuma-sensei taught us how to make a bomb. I wont tell you the details how its made. Anyhow,i used all the things i could use to make it into a bomb. Let's end that issue there._

Korosensei escape on the ice cube by slowly melting it. And it was just about time he freed himself only to sniff my bomb.

Leaving that bomb with the dead Reaper...The Dump Electronic Factory exploded before our eyes and reuniting with Karasumasensei and Bitch-sensei.

 _Also, with Korosensei._

We got back Ritsu at our new phone given by the goverment as an apology failing to secure our safety.

So now, what we discovered is... **we were been missing for 3 weeks.** Just three weeks? We thought it was months.

Those torture were like forever for us.

Glad we all made it back.

Everyone had made up and healthy.

Isogai's fever is gone. Actually we all went to hospital. My mom came rushing hugging me. I was happy to see her again _despite of her...crossdress fetish._

Korosensei praised my hard work as a sacrifice, when Karma heard that, he had decided to tell me that he will make me pay for making him bare all the burden just to achieve my goals.

I was a criminal you know? -giggles-

Now, after the recovery of ourselves~

Here we are at out Assassination Classroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa." Karma sat beside Nagisa, _whose at the tree spot he liked_. "Did it hurt?" he asked out of blew _...not making a hint of what exactly he is talking about._

Surprisingly, _Nagisa knows the meaning of it._ "I did not felt it. Cuz i was _...doing it_ for you to get out of the punishment." embracing his-self a little from the sensation. "Karma-kun. I must be disgusting to you..." he shook his head, Karma sighed and made himself more close to Nagisa's zone. "I will be lying if i say i'm not mad. That you got to do...'that' resort."

Nagisa interjects, "It was the _last_ resort." Karma preferred to chill.

"I atleast i can..." sounding almost silent, Nagisa turned his head concerned of Karma's reaction. Karma is already near his face. And his finger tips lifting Nagisa's chin. "Nagisa. I told you, you will be punish for making me a fool. You are my criminal~" He smirked.

"I captured you know."

Nagisa furiously blushed and gulped. "I-If you say so."

Having mutual feelings at eachother...

Nagisa is happy of that punishment. Making their noses touch so tender.

"Karma-kun. I love you. I'm proud to be your **Prison for life**."

* * *

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

 **Important Explanation to Readers:** This isnt fast forward. But im sure some will not like how the last chapter went. I feel the responsibility to explain things cuz am a confusing orange person tehe!

if you dont get why Nagisa has to lie about everything. It's becuz when he was clap stunned, he instantly knew they cannot win agaisnt the Reaper face forward. Means, someone has to be a snake-to get close on his boredom and used it agaisnt him. (Yep, Nagisa copied Bitch-sensei's style how to attract it's target whoopsies!)

By pretending to be paralize, Nagisa had Used Karma as a dummy to make the Reaper notice him and make his attention only to play him.

That could save everyone trouble of punishment. Also, while the Reaper is enjoying his self playing at maid Nagisa...His classmate can make moves to do escape.

By the end, the reason why Nagisa has to bomb suicide, it's becuz if he escaped with them-not knowing where the outside leads to. They will get re captured if they were ever stuck in an unknown place that far from other people to reach.

Scared by that, Nagisa knew someone has to be a sacrifice, to end the Shinegami's life by any possible 'attention'.

If still has more quetions, feel free to ask me on the review!

If you are confused at the ending. Well, yes guys...Karma and Nagisa are now lovers XP

(and yes, Nagisa's virginity is goneeee,taken by the reaper.) Now dont kill me. *hides*

So tired ...And oh, i just made it to the entrance exam of my new school! The school is in danger of closing...i hope it does not close! Cuz the people there are kind! Maybe i should copy Love Live hahaha! Kiddin, as if becoming an idol can save school lol.

* * *

 _Thanks for the lots of supports!_

 _I hope you are satisfied with the ending cuz, i already told you since chapter one. This only contains 7chapters then it's the end!_

 **REVIEW...!**


End file.
